Mystic Equestria Girls
by Power Master
Summary: Join both human versions of Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force as they embarked for all new battles, new adventures and new challenges in their high school life.
1. S1E1 Claw of the Tiger

**Author's Notes:**

I actually wanted to start **_'Transformers Prime III: Journey'_**. But I decide to deal with **_'Equestria Girls Summertime Shorts'_** first, which has thirteen shorts excluding three shorts, which involved of Equestria Girls First Film.

Some episodes I would adapted here, others I would make new ones to fit them in. For these shorts, I'm gonna post two episodes together since they're shorts. This first episode is based on **_Clint Eastwood's 'Million Dollar Baby'_** Movie.

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 1: Claw of the Tiger**

Aqua worn a dark crimson sports attire with tiger symbol and sneakers. She was very busy and focused on punching hard against the punching bag as hard and firm as she can. Her older brother - Brave Tiger, still on his wheelchair, was helping and training his younger sister for boxing. Since he was injured from his last boxing competition, he has to make preparation for his sister to take his place and win for the boxing's final championship.

Rainbow, Indigo and Scootaloo were there and watching her training. All of them were amazed and inspired by Aqua's determination on training.

"Wow. I didn't know that Coach Aqua was good at boxing," Scootaloo remarked in amazement. She whistled happily, "She's so awesome!"

"Totally!" Indigo exclaimed in agreement, "I wonder if Blaze really did challenge her to boxing."

Rainbow scoffed, "If he did, he'd be losing to her."

"Come on, sis! Put a heart into it!" Brave snapped wildly and determinedly, "You don't want those losers to beat the crap out of you, don't you!"

Aqua grunted firmly as she slammed very hard punches at the punching bag for five times, "Not a chance, bro! Not while I'm still standing, I'm not gonna let anyone win!"

"That's the spirit, kiddo! Show them what we're made of! Show them that we Tigers never back down easily from the fight!"

"Oh yeah! This tiger girl is gonna show them!"

"And the going gets tough?"

"The tough gets going! And trust me, bro! I'm gonna show the world that the Tigers are still the champion of boxing competition! You can count on it!"

"Booyah, sis! Now, let me hear your roar!"

Aqua gave a powerful and thunderous tiger's roar-like as she gave a strong punch at the punching bag. It bounced off and knocked straight to the walls hard. Three schoolgirls awed in amazement and surprise. They then gave a loud cheers for her.

"Woo! Nice going, kiddo!" Brave Tiger exclaimed happily, "Looks like you're ready!"

Aqua smirked, "Oh yeah! You know me, bro!"

"Wow. My little sister is getting impatient," The confident yet calm girl's voice spoke. Everyone turned to the back and found an older yet beautiful woman with short yet curvy brown hair. She worn loosely and sleeveless red shirt-like with purple patterns, red arm sleeves, red sexy-looking skirt with golden flower pattern, red sleeves and golden heels. She is Tigress. She smiled, "I can't remember the last time she wanted to get in the fight."

Brave sighed before looked at Rainbow, "The very day she lost her last boxing competition. She got her back hurt because she stopped crazy rival of hers from berserk and attacking her protege."

Rainbow laughed uneasily, "Whoopsy."

"On the contrary, big bro," Aqua disagreed while smiling happily, "It did help me to change my career and helped some kids to be awesome athletes especially Rainbow Dash. She's kinda remind me of myself."

Rainbow blushed in red, "Aw, thanks..."

Scootaloo giggled, "Totally! Rainbow is the captain of all sport clubs! Don't mess with her."

Indigo laughed a bit, "Oh yeah. I'm also the captain of sport clubs, and also the champion of martial art competition too! No way she can beat me that!"

"Oh?!" Rainbow asked amusingly, "Is that a challenge?"

Indigo smirked, "If you're not too chicken to take me on!"

Rainbow scoffed, "I am so on, rookie!"

"Okay, enough with the silly fight," Tigress said firmly and calmly, "It's time, guys! Courage is waiting for us now."

Brave smirked while looking at Aqua, "Are you ready for the big challenge?"

Aqua scoffed, "Big brother, I am so born for it! Surf's Up!"

Brave, Tigress and Aqua gave each other a big high-five slaps on each other's hands before gave a loud thunderous roar. Rainbow, Indigo and Scootaloo cheered wildly and happily.

* * *

At the boxing ring arena, the crowds went wildly and excitedly for the boxing competition. The referee came to the ring. He stood on it as he gave the announcement.

"What's up, everyone! Are you ready for some action pack?!" The referee asked proudly and wildly. The crowds went wild and happy. He smirked, "Great response, folks! We've got tons of boxing competitors, and they're very hungry for the big competition! So, get ready for rumble!"

Courage Tiger the young light reddish adult man with brown spiky short mane worn a yellow shirt, dark red-black jacket and jean was sitting down on his seat. He was accompanied by Scarblade - a scarred black samurai-like bodyguard worn a reddish uniform, black tie, black vest and black agent-like suits and jean, black shoes and worn the black hat, and Riverstrike - a white man with long lighter and dark brown hair worn white uniform with bow tie, red vest, black jean and black shoes.

"Scarblade, Riverstrike, do you believe that my sister can win this fight?" Courage asked in concern. He hummed in concern, "She hasn't been in boxing competition since the incident."

Scarblade smiled a bit, "She can handle it. She's your sister."

"I agreed with Scarblade's confidence," Riverstrike said calmly, "She's been through a lot of far worse situations than this. I'm sure nothing can her beat down easily."

Courage hummed thoughtfully. He smiled, "I guess you're right." He turned and found his family has arrived to join the party. He approached to them. He looked at Aqua, "Are you ready for making the comeback, Aqua?"

Aqua smirked, "I am so ready!" To her surprise, Courage hugged her passionately and gently. She was confused and surprise to ask, "Uh... Courage..."

Courage departed from hugging Aqua. He smiled, "Stay alive and don't lose. Make our father proud, Aquastroke."

Tigress nodded, "Yup. They don't call our dad - Tiger of Wu for nothing."

"Yeah, you've said it," Brave agreed. He patted Aqua's back, "Knock them dead, kiddo!"

Aqua smirked, "I'm so ready! Make way for Aqua the Tiger Girl's comeback!"

Rainbow, Scootaloo and Indigo cheered, "Woohoo! Go, Aqua! Knock them dead!"

Aqua nodded firmly as she headed off and got into the ring. The rest of her family and friends gotten into the V.I.P's seats while Brave Tiger, Riverstrike and Rainbow remained at the ring for help and support. She stretched herself out while readied with her battle gloves for the fight. She smiled and stood proudly for the crowd. She then gave a loud thunderous tiger roar.

"Make way for the daughter of Tiger Clan and the return of Tiger Girl - Aquastroke! Get ready for big rumble!"

* * *

Throughout whole day's long competition, Aqua fought various international competitors. Though they have proven difficulties and challenges for her, she managed to overcome the odds and defeated them. It was thanks to Brave Tiger's bravado speech, Riverstrike's strategies, Rainbow's enthusiasm cheer and her family's supports. She continued pressing forwards and defeated all of them until she reached to the finals.

* * *

Aqua was ready to face off against her final competitor - a lighter brown colored Stormwar with darker brown with beige streak worn the metallic battle armor boxing attire-like. She is from South Korea. Both Aqua and Stormwar were readied for the finals.

With the bell rang, both Aqua and Stormwar charged and began their battle. They both began punching on each other's face and chests, but also they blocked the attacks for few times. Though Stormwar is not strong as her, she's very fast and swift of dodging the attacks while hitting on her weak spots. This doesn't injured her much, but weakened her speed and strength as she missed and unable to give a hard punch at her target. This allowed Stormwar to punch on her chest five times before giving a powerful uppercut punch at her face. Aqua fell on the ground hard,

As the referee counted down from one to ten, Aqua groaned as she struggled to move her limbs and get up. Almost counting down to 7, she groaned in pain as she's still on the ground. Looking at her worried and disappointing family and friends, Aqua looked shock before groaned in anger. She gave a loud thunderous roar. She has her both hands to punch on the ring, making her to get up and stand on the ground, halting referee from counting down.

And just before two competitors could start the boxing, the bell rang, halting the rumble. Stormwar and Aqua sighed in relief. She turned and returned to her group while her competitor returned to her side. They're now taking a break.

Rainbow helped clean her coach's sweats off and even gave her some drinks as well. Riverstrike checked on her conditions and wounds. Brave Tiger made Aqua to look at him for another speech and talk about winning the round.

"How are you doing, kiddo?" Brave asked calmly.

Drinking up whole bottle of water, Aqua sighed, "Couldn't be any worse than before, bro. So, what's the plan and how's my condition?"

"Looks fine so far on the outside. But I suspect that her ability is to siphon out her energy including speed and strength. Thus, this allowed her to take advantage to defeat you. If I'm correct about her, Stormwar's power is lightning that could drain out her energy." Riverstrike said calmly. He hummed thoughtfully, "And the only way to defeat her is you have to evade her punches and keep on hitting without stopping."

Aqua groaned, "Easy to say than done, you know, Mr. Know-It-All."

"Hey, cut that attitude of yours, kiddo." Brave snapped firmly, "Remember what we're made of?! Remember of why we're the best?! Remember of who you are?! And more importantly, remember our motto, little sis!"

Aqua grunted a bit. Rainbow stand up and spoke, "When the going gets tough, the tough gets going! And also, you're Aquastroke - the Tiger Girl and daughter of Tiger Clan! Tiger Clan never lose and always still the champion! And not to mention, you're my inspiration! You're the best coach CHS ever has!"

Aqua looked surprise and amazed to smile, "Yeah. You're right."

Rainbow helped Aqua to looked at her family, "Look at them! They're counting on you, Aqua! They need you to win for them and the school! Don't you dare to disappoint them and give up!"

"Come on! Aqua, keep on fighting!" Tigress cheered wildly, "Your big sis is counting on you!"

Courage nodded firmly, "Don't ever give up, Aqua! You can still win!"

"Never ever accept defeat," Scarblade said firmly.

"Go, Aqua, Go!" Indigo and Scootaloo cheered wildly and proudly, "Tiger Girl, keep on fighting!"

Aqua was touched and inspired. Rainbow continued, "There is no way that our Canterlot High School's best coach is gonna lose this fight! Coz she'd never back down without the fight."

Aqua shown determination looks, "Yeah! I'd never give up!"

Rainbow nodded and smirked proudly, "So, get out there and shown them what the Tigers are made of!"

"Hell yeah!" Aqua exclaimed proudly as she got up from the seat. She readied for the fight, "Get ready for final round! Coz the Tiger is gonna win!"

Rainbow cheered, "Woohoo! Go get them, Tiger Girl!"

Riverstrike whistled, "Amazing. She's truly has the spirit of tiger."

Brave smiled, "Yeah. That girl is so awesome."

 ** _RING!_** Aqua and Stormwar gave a loud battle cries. They charged and began their fierce boxing at each other. Stormwar began punching at Aqua, who dodged and evaded the attacks as fast as she can, avoiding her energy siphon and drained out while punching her off for few rounds. Though she managed to dodge the attacks, the competitor managed to hit her and siphon some energies out. Nevertheless, Aqua remained standing firm and able to fight back as hard as she can.

Everyone cheered wildly and proudly for the boxers to win the fight. Rainbow and her friends cheered and supported for Aqua to win the fight.

After few rounds have passed, both Aqua and Stormwar became exhausted and tired from punching. They readied themselves for the final punch. Both of them gave a loud battle cry. They charged and launched their very powerful punch, landing on each other's faces hard. They're both still standing on the ground firmly for the moment. Everyone gasped as they looked surprise and uneasy to wonder of who's still standing.

Stormwar grunted in pain as she fell on her back hard. Aqua remained standing still. The referee counted down on the defeated Stormwar.

"And we have the winner!" The referee exclaimed firmly. He raised Aqua's hand up and declared, "And the winner is Aqua!"

Everyone especially Aqua's family and friends went wild and gave the applaud to her. She is now the Champion of the Boxing Competition. Aqua was shocked and surprised before smiled proudly. She cheered wildly and happily.

The referee brought and gave the golden champion belt to her. Aqua raised it up high for everyone to see. She gave a loud thunderous tiger's roar. They then went wild again.

Indigo and Scootaloo held each other's hands as they bounced and jumped happily and wildly. Tigress cheered and squealed happily as she grabbed and hugged Courage, who is also cheered happily as well. Scarblade gave the applause. Brave cheered wildly and happily. Riverstrike smiled happily to see Aqua winning the battle.

Rainbow smirked as she crossed her hands, "Now that's my coach. The best we ever had!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
Yuri Lowenthal: Brave Tiger, The Referee

 **Minor Casts:**  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap  
G.K. Bowes: Tigress  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
Kyle Hebert: Scarblade  
Michael Sinternikilass: Riverstrike  
Freya Ravensbergen: Stormwar


	2. S1E2: Prefect Squadron

**Season 1 Episode 2: Prefect Squadron**

During their break, Canterlot High Students were chatting and relaxing happily from their stressful lessons, studies and homework. Some were having their lunch at the cafeteria. Others were having fun at both lounge and hallway such as most were playing their video games and various activities, a few were listening to a loud music, some were doing pranks and others were minding their own business.

Blazefist was walking down the hallway as he observed the surroundings. He can't help but feel annoyed and disappointed to see how the students behaved, acted and even didn't follow the school rules during either classes and break time. Comparing to his Crystal Prep Academy Days, the students are very serious, discipline and responsible of following the rules well.

Suddenly, he then heard some noise and shouts. It came from the cafeteria. Blazefist headed off to check out of what's going on. Something bad is happening.

He entered the cafeteria. Blazefist yelped in shock of what he just saw. He found not only the cafeteria is a big mess, but also the students shouting and fighting with each other by using and throwing the foods and drinks at each other. Most of them were happy, laughing and enjoying the food fight. Some were scared and cried tearfully about it. Others were hiding behind and underneath the tables, avoiding the food fight.

Seeing what's been happening around here, Blazefist became furious and angered especially a basket of chili was thrown at his face. The basket dropped to the ground. The chilies were covering his face. He groaned in anger and fury like his whole body is in dark red and blazing in fire, causing the chilies boiling up.

"ENOUGH!" Blazefist shouted.

Blazefist did both blowing a loud whistle and firing his Firestorm Phoenix up in midair. With lazing phoenix flying and blazing up, the students yelped and screamed in fear as they stopped their food fight at once. Seeing the students stopped their food fight, he calmed down himself as his blazing Firestorm Phoenix cooled down at once. He then glared at the students.

"Who start the food fight?!" Blazefist demanded in anger. The students pointed at the cornered table. He cleared his throat, getting the students' attentions. They revealed themselves as they're none other than nervous and worried Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Trixie and Diamond Dogs Gang. He groaned, "I shouldn't have known. Six of you will be cleaning this mess! The rest of you all, clean yourself and get back to the class before I make report to your parents!"

The rest of students yelped in fear and worry as they quickly exited the cafeteria at once. Rainbow, Pinkie, Trixie and Diamond Dogs Gang groaned in annoyance and disappointment. The janitor has arrived and passed the cleaning tools to them. They all began to clean the mess they have created.

Blazefist sighed in annoyance while has his arms crossed, "This is so serious! Something must be done."

* * *

Blazefist has requested the meeting with both principals and the rest of teacher staffs at the meeting room. He explained the latest situation including his concerns and reports about the food fight. He even shown some pictures and footages on the board for them to see. The rest of teacher staffs looked worry and uneasy about it.

"This is unacceptable..." Principal Celestia said in disappointment.

Vice Principal Luna nodded, "Indeed, Celestia. We don't mind letting them to have their own personal activities and devices to do, but having food fight, bullies and even ridiculous competition is something we disagreed!"

Most of teacher staffs including Granny Smith, Cheerilee, Spell Nexus, Ms. Harshwinny and Cranky Doddle nodded and chatted in agreement with Blazefist's concerns.

"Which is why I brought the excellent ideas I've come up with," Blazefist said firmly and calmly. He smiled, "This idea will be an effective."

Principal Celestia hummed calmly, "We're listening, Blazefist."

Vice Principal Luna nodded, "After all, you are our school's Discipline Teacher."

"Alright. I propose that we have the prefects," Blazefist suggested firmly. The teachers looked surprise and intrigued. He continued, "From my time at Crystal Prep Academy days, we have prefects to patrol and protect the school property. They will keep an eye on the students, as well as making sure that they not only follow the rules, but not cause the problems. If they do, the prefects will send the bad students to detention until that sentence of theirs are cleared. That way, we won't have the problem again. This idea is full-proof and effective."

The teachers and staffs hummed thoughtfully of Blazefist's proposal. As they were thinking, they began to like the idea, including Granny Smith, Cheerilee, Spell Nexus, Ms. Harshwinny and Cranky Doddle. They all chatted as they agreed with him.

"Is everyone agree with this idea?" Principal Celestia asked.

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement. Vice Principal Luna smiled, "It appears that we have the agreement, Mr. Blazefist. We trust you that you will find worthy candidates to be prefects?"

Blazefist smirked, "Leave that to me."

* * *

On the next day, in his discipline office, Blazefist has gathered the 13 chosen students to be the prefects. He has passed both the new white uniforms with black jacket and tie and black pants, and discipline rule books to them. He cleared his throat as he stood before them. He looked at them firmly.

"Alright, cadets! Thanks for coming here. There's a reason why I chose you 13 to this project of mine. So, listen up! What I'm about to say is gonna change your life and require your full dedication to this duty," Blazefist said firmly,

"All 13 of you have proven yourselves to be the prefects. You have followed the rules, avoiding the troubles, keeping your friends and classmates in line, being honest with teachers and me, and not to mention, you have reported the mess and case to me to deal with. And best of all, you all stood for both right and help your friends. I am proud that you are the ones I have selected. Make sure that you all read and follow the prefect's guidebook and school rules as well. And who knows? I might appoint one of you to be my second-in-command. I hope that you all will not disappoint and fail me. Any more questions?"

Blazefist was looking at 13 Students, who turned out to be Saber, Sunset, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Laxtinct, Flash, Bulk Biceps, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Derpy Hooves, Blueberry Cake and Baton Switch. They all were surprised and shocked by the revelation. They all didn't expect to become the prefects for the school.

Rarity raised her hand to ask, "Is this uniform gonna make me look fat?"

Derpy smiled, "Do we get the muffins for break?"

Blazefist facepalmed while sighed, "Let's start with the training first."

* * *

Blazefist began his training new 13 cadets to be the prefects. He was strict and stern of making sure that all of them have not only read and studied to follow their school rule books but also discipline themselves and doing their serious job as well.

He trained the newly prefects to be more strict, firm and assertive with their duty especially communicating, disciplining and enforcing the students to follow school rules, or they will be given warning about reporting to discipline teacher. He made sure that his prefects have taken action of stopping the students from tardiness or skipping classes, or even started the argument and fight. He also trained them to be more observant, self-awareness and questionable of their surroundings and students' behavior as some can be suspicious and deceiving.

However, the students he has chosen and trained have proved to be difficulties. They have different approaches and weaknesses of handling the situation:

\- Sunset was doubting and concerns of having the authority due to being reminded by her selfish deed under Sombra's tutelage.  
\- Twilight was uneasy about being prefect, as well as worried about her studies and researches, dating with her boyfriend and looking after her family..  
\- Applejack was feared and concern that she'd be neglecting with her farming duties, and also worried about using her strength.  
\- Rarity was distracted from her duties due to concern with her outfits and trying to design them.  
\- Laxtinct and Derpy were goofing around happily, and easily forgiving the students for breaking the rules too many times.  
\- Flash and Baton Switch were too uneasy about being prefect, and concerns about playing for the band since it's their hobbies and club.  
\- Micro Chip think too much of handling the situation, as well as being talkative that allowed the students to escape.  
\- Blueberry Cake was busy talking with her friends about fashions, cosmetic and boys.  
\- Bulk Biceps was worried about scaring and hurting students as he hated being a bully.  
\- Sandalwood was too peaceful and relaxing from doing his duty.  
\- Out of all thirteen students, Saber has proven himself to be an effective prefect. Thus, he was made as Head of Prefects.

This has frustrated and annoyed Blazefist about the weakness he's dealing with. Nevertheless, he did his best to help the students to overcome their weaknesses and become more effective prefects. Over three weeks have passed, the students have overcome their concerns and weaknesses as they have become more confident and assertive. He was proud of it. They're ready for their challenges.

* * *

And so, Blazefist has sent off all of his prefects to begin their duties. They even worn their prefect uniforms, making sure that students be alert and respectful to them and the school rules as well.

The prefects split up and went to different areas during break time. Twilight and Sunset patrol the library. Saber, Applejack and Bulk patrol the cafeteria. Flash, Sandalwood and Micro Chip were looking around at the lounge and hallway. Rarity and Laxtinct checked on the classrooms. Derpy, Blueberry and Baton were keeping an eye on the gym.

Whenever the students cause the problems and break the school rules, the prefects quickly went and deal with the situation at once. Whenever they did wrong for more than three times, they all will be sent for detention until their sentence has ended. They halted and ended the fight and quarrel between students at once, stopped the pranks and bullies, taking the names of students and making the reports to the teachers, making sure the students follow the rules, and also keeping an eye on everything. They also made some shifts from each other's places during their lunch.

While some students were pleased of the prefects doing their jobs or even happy that they're safe, others were annoyed and frustrated with the prefects for disturbing and ruining their day, particularly Rainbow, Trixie, Pinkie and some of committee and athletes.

Blazefist was once again walked through the school's hallway and classroom for checking up on his prefects' progress and latest situation. And so far, he found most of the students have behaved well and followed the rules. Now, the Canterlot High School students have the discipline and taking their studies and rules seriously. He couldn't be more proud and happy to see his proposal finally works well.

* * *

After a week or three, Blazefist was summoned by both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. They wished to discuss and talk with him about his project and latest situation. He entered the office and taken the seat for discussion with the principals.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Blazefist," Principal Celestia said in relief and calmly, "So, what is the situation of your prefects' progress and students' discipline?"

Blazefist smiled charmingly and proudly, "Works like the charm, madam. No tardiness. No disorder and chaotic at our school! No damages to our school properties. And best of all, the students got their discipline and follow the school rules carefully. It was thanks to my prefects and training lessons from Strict Stalker and Bladestrike. They're the best."

Vice Principal Luna nodded in agreement as she passed the report forms to her older sister, "Yes. Mr. Blazefist does have the point. So far, there is minimum damages to the school properties or even a fight and quarrel between our students either. I must say, Mr. Blazefist's idea was indeed effective."

"I agreed, Luna. Thank you for that idea, Blazefist," Principal Celestia said in relief and pleased. Blazefist saluted to her. She continued with frown and concern looks, "Though I wish your methods of training prefects and punishing students for breaking rules, be more... gentle and calm."

"Yes. Students did complain about that a lot. Mostly from Trixie, Rainbow and Pinkie. They felt that they being treated as common prisoners than students."

"We really appreciative of you enforcing the school rules and student's discipline. Next time, try to be gentle, and not harsh. This is Canterlot High School, not Crystal Prep Academy, Blazefist. We don't put fears to make them obey the rules. Understand?"

Though annoyed by the comments, Blazefist sighed as he thought of what she has said. He nodded firmly, "Will do, madam. And you're right about my methods. Thank you for telling me this. I'll make sure that I'll go easy on them." He cleared his throat, "But I make no promises if they do break the rules more than five times. I'll have to punish them by cleaning toilets and school property as punishment."

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna sighed but agreed with his concerns of students' keep breaking the rules especially if it's Rainbow, Pinkie and Trixie. They nodded, "Understand, Mr. Blazefist. Carry on."

Blazefist stood up and saluted, "Yes, ma'am!"

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest...  
_

 **Main Casts:**  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia  
Tabitha St. Germain: Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Derpy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie


	3. S1E3: My Little Transformers

**Season 1 Episode 3: My Little Transformer**

At Canterlot High School's underground lies a hidden secret laboratory, Tailtech alone working and inventing on his own project, involving mechanical endorskeleton-like. He added the blasters, knife, battle mask-like with scanning and informative monitor-like. He also even added the Transformium in the endorskeleton-like for transformation and battle. After that, he looked back at the monitor, which has the pictures of both Autobots and Decepticons for design reference and color scheme to fit his inventions. After looking through it, he began to draw out the designs of how his creation's looks will be like, with the help of metal crafting machine .

His project has taken him for three weeks to complete it. He has completed the work. He was looking at the newly form of endorskeleton robot on the patient bed. The mechanical being is covered in black colored futuristic armor-like with yellow colored lines and green emerald on the chest with two spotlights on each sides, has armored gauntlets, squared shoulder pads and knee pads, the jetpack boosters with bluish mechanical wings-like, his hand has four fingers and his rounded head with emerald-like jewel on his forehead, has greenish eyes, battle mask to cover his mouth and his mechanical spiky ears are like elf's.

Project is complete. However, the robot remains immobile and unable to move at all. Tailtech hummed calmly while looking at the robot carefully.

"He looks perfect and effective. Almost look like the Transformer," Tailtech commented, "That's good. But something is missing. But what?"

"Hey, Tailtech!" Pinkie greeted happily, shocking Tailtech off. She squealed happily, "Whatcha you doing?"

"Working on my project," Tailtech answered.

Pinkie turned and looked at Tailtech's project. She gasped, "Wow! He looks like a Transformer! Amazing! Does he have the name or something?"

Tailtech sighed, "Not yet. I still can't get this thing to move. I was thinking that he should have electrical energy to power him up. That should able to help him out."

"That would be cool. But don't you think that you should have a big battery or Transformer Battery to power up." Pinkie giggled happily, "Get it? Transformer needs Transformer Battery to power up! That sound funny. Coz they're both related."

Tailtech groaned in annoyance, "Yeah, funny." He then heard his stomach growling, making him annoyed and Pinkie giggled happily. He sighed, "Either way, I should take break and get my lunch. I'm starving."

Pinkie smiled and nodded, "No kidding." She and Tailtech turned and walked away. She asked, "How long you've been doing this project?"

"Almost a month."

"Are you kidding me?! Without food or drink?!"

"Of course, I did have some food and drinks. Just couple of chips and crackers, and even some soda to give me some thinking."

"Tailtech, you're crazy."

"Not crazy as any mad scientist or Guildenstern."

"Well, at least, not mad as Twilight in her 'Mad Twience Song' when she tried to create and built a Frankenstein's Monster or Robotic Dog."

"Don't remind me." Tailtech gasped in realization, "Pinkie, you're genius!"

"I am?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

Tailtech nodded happily, "Yeah. Maybe Twilight can help me out of how to make my project come to life and movie, without using battery. Besides, they died easily."

Pinkie nodded happily, "Good point!"

Tailtech and Pinkie arrived at the lift entrance. They both entered the lift. It closed and lifted them both to the ground level pf high school. And at the same time, the lab turned off the whole lights and air condition, leaving the robot behind.

However, hidden within the pipes, lies a mysterious bright light within the shadows. It slowly drop and descend. It headed straight to the robot. It revealed itself to be a shard. As it touched the forehead, the shard electrified and shocked the robot, causing the latter move. And at the same time, the shard slowly merged together with forehead's emerald. It then stopped from moving. Nothing is happening.

Suddenly, the robot lifted its head up. Its eyes glowed in greenish color. It's like coming to life.

* * *

At the cafeteria, Tailtech and Pinkie grabbed their own food and drinks. They went and find Twilight as they required her assistance and help for making his robot alive. They found her near to the window as she was helping and teaching Applejack about math calculation, which her childhood friend wasn't really good at.

Both of them approached and talked with her about the project. The revelation surprised Twilight.

"Wow! Really?! You created a robot?!" Twilight asked in surprise. She scoffed a bi, "And I thought that I was the only girl able to create the robot, even though it's a dog."

Applejack smiled slyly, "Impressing Shadow Dragon or Timber Spruce? From what I can tell, Shadow Dragon doesn't take well with dogs. Are you trying to cheat on him?"

"Applejack! Don't you know me?!" Twilight scolded Applejack for being offended, "Honestly, I am deeply offended, you know."

Applejack giggled as she nudged Twilight's elbow, "Relax. I'm just kidding, partner."

"So, will you help me out?" Tailtech asked hopefully.

Twilight smiled, "Of course, Tailtech. I just need to grab some equipment to power your robot up and of course, the A.I. chip. Then, he will be a walking and living robot."

Tailtech smiled, "Thanks, Twi. You're the best."

"After that, I'm gonna throw a best birthday present for that robot," Pinkie cheered happily. She hummed thoughtfully, "Who knows? I may gonna use him for some party plans!"

"Pinkie Pie! That robot is for research, not toy!" Tailtech scolded angrily and annoyingly.

* * *

Tailtech led and guided his friends to the secret underground lab. Upon their arrival, the laboratory's lights turned on at once. They have found the lab was a big mess, along with the missing robot from his patient table.

"What?! No!" Tailtech exclaimed in shock and concerns, "W-Who have stolen my Project: Android?! H-How did they get in my lab?!"

"Maybe we should check on security footage," Twilight said calmly, "It might have the answer."

Tailtech nodded in agreement as he and his friends headed to the security room. Tailtech turned the security monitors as they all watched the videos after they have left the lab.

Through the footage, they've noticed and found the android has been activated and awakened by itself due to the mysterious shard has electrocuted and given him a life. They watched carefully of what he was doing. The android looked around of his surroundings as he was very curious. Thus, he decided to check and test them all, which some weapons and tools either surprised and scared him. He then came across to the Armor Guardian sections, where he spotted and faced the giants. They scared him, making him to turn and ran off, trying to escape.

Fear has consumed him, the android screamed and panicked, accidentally activating and firing his blasters on his surroundings. He quickly calmed himself down as quickly as he can. He then made his escape before he put himself in grave danger.

"I-I don't believe it. The android has his own freewill?!" Tailtech asked in shock and surprise, "How is it possible?!"

Twilight shrugged, "I have no idea. There must be something left there. If we can find it, then we know what it does to your android."

"Like this?" Pinkie asked happily as she shown the shard to her friends.

"What is that?" Applejack asked.

Twilight gasped, "That's the Allspark's Shard!"

"An Allspark?!" Tailtech asked in surprise. He gulped, "Oh no! It must have enough energy powers to give that android the life and freewill! This is not good!"

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you say that you wanted him to have his own freewill?" Applejack asked.

Tailtech sighed, "Yes! But there's a bad news about him having freewill and wondering around our home. The TRF could mistaken him as the Transformer. He could get killed."

"Oh. Right," Applejack said in concern.

Tailtech hissed, "We have to find and get him back here before anything bad could happen to him!"

"Don't worry! I've got this," Twilight smiled as she shown the Magic Tracker, "Shorty gave me this, just in case if we're dealing with magic or Transformer case." She activated it. She found the blue signal beeping and moving around at the Ponyville Town. She smiled, "I've got his location!"

"Let's go and save that poor android before it's too late!" Pinkie said heroically.

Tailtech and his team turned and headed to the lift. They have to find and rescue the android before he gets himself killed.

* * *

Tailtech and his team traveled through Ponyville Town. They looked around and searching for the android. They even asked some people and residents if they have seen him or not. But so far, they have found nothing. Where could he have gone too?

 ** _BOOM! BANG!_** Tailtech and his team turned and found a large smoke emerging out from the downtown. They turned and looked at each other. They nodded firmly as they quickly headed off to the location.

Upon their arrival, Tailtech and his team have found the android they were looking for. He was hiding inside the Flim-Flam shop, where the brothers were hiding and taking shelter from the surprise attacks. But adding more complication, Transformers Reaction Force soldiers were there as they were firing their blasters at the shop. The android is scared and worried to fight back. They have to get in there and stop the fight.

Tailtech and his team hid behind the cars. They took the peek and looked at the event as they were thinking and making the plan of saving the android.

"So, what's the plan?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

Tailtech hummed thoughtfully and carefully while observing the surroundings especially the android, "If possible, we could use distraction and tricks on them. We need to mislead the TRF to another location, so we can rescue him."

Applejack nodded, "That's good. But how?"

"Faking another Decepticon's attacking," Tailtech said slyly. Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie looked confuse and concern. He continued, "You three are gonna help me out. So, here's the plan."

Tailtech explained and told his friends of how he and his team can help and save the android. They all nodded firmly. Three girls turned and headed off to another location. Tailtech remained behind to watch the battlefield while waiting to give the signal.

As the battle rages on, TRF halted their attacks. They approached to the shop while armed with their blasters at it.

"Come out now and surrender, Transformer! You've got nowhere to hide," TRF Lieutenant exclaimed firmly, "Let the hostages go!"

Inside the shop, Flim and Flam looked at each other for the moment before turned to the worried and scared android. They both nodded firmly and slyly. They both screamed and shouted at the android, who is more confuse and worried. They used both baseball bat and golf bat in attacking and scaring the android off at once.

The android got drove off and tripped to the ground hard. The TRF Soldiers have surrounded while aiming their blasters at him. He quivered and shivered in fear.

"Got nowhere to run now, freak," TRF Lieutenant said firmly.

Seeing the TRF Soldiers are ready to finish his android off, Tailtech shouted via loudspeaker, "HELP! HELP! Decepticons' attacking the Canterlot City! HELP!"

* * *

At the Cantelot City, three girls were ready. Pinkie activated her magic powers by using and throwing the confetti and sweets to the sky. They then exploded. Twilight readied and activated the smoke bombs and fireworks. Applejack grabbed and thrown them to the sky before they all exploded. The fireworks and magical sweets have exploded in midair. Three girls smiled as they have done their parts. They quickly escaped the scene before they get caught.

* * *

 ** _BOOM!_** The TRF Soldiers turned to the south, where they found pinkish colored explosion and firework exploding. They were in shock and worried of it. They will turn to the south and finish it off. They turned and glared at the android, but they found him missing.

TRF Lieutenant groaned, "Damn it! We'll get him next time! Let's move to the Canterlot City now!"

Transformers Reaction Force packed and loaded up their gears and weapons on their military trucks. They all drove off and headed to Canterlot City. Flim and Flam Brothers were shocked and confused of the android have disappeared.

And just before they could do anything, something electrical and shocking have been activated as something de-cloaked and revealed Tailtech and the android. Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie have arrived and regrouped with them.

"We did it! The plan worked!" Pinkie cheered happily.

Twilight nodded, "Thanks to our teamwork. Pinkie's confetti and sugar explosion, my experimental smoke bombs and fireworks, and of course, Applejack's strength to throw them high have attracted the TRF's attention to Canterlot City for good!"

Applejack smiled, "Yeah. They have gone to there for good, thanks to you, Tailtech."

"It was nothing," Tailtech blushed a bit. He turned and looked at the android, "Hey, you okay?"

The android nodded, "I am fine. Thank you for helping me. Why did you help me?"

"Because you're my creation," Tailtech answered calmly, "Plus, machines and Transformers are living creatures, just like us. You don't deserve to be destroyed."

"Really? Oh my..." The android said in surprise, "Thank you, I suppose."

Tailtech nodded, "No problem. Let's get out of here."

"Not so fast!" Flim demanded firmly. Tailtech and his friends yelped in concern. He continued, "Did you forget something else?!"

Flam nodded, "Yes. You owe us a insurance for our shop! Your stupid Transformer has cost us a lot of money to rebuild it!"

"What?!" Applejack asked angrily, "You can't do that to us!"

"Yeah! The android didn't even start the problem!" Pinkie said firmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. Why did you keep the android inside?"

And just before Flim and Flam could explain, the android's eyes glowed in green and revealed the holographic forms of Flim and Flam tricking and manipulating the android of stealing the money while they were distracting the customers to some boring and useless junks. This made Tailtech and three girls annoyed and angered.

"I-It's a lie!" Flim exclaimed in concern.

Flam nodded, "Yeah! Your robot malfunction! None of them are true!"

Tailtech glared at Flim and Flam and said, "My inventions never malfunction. And besides, Saber warned me not to trust you because you two are con-artists. So, let us go or things may get messy."

"What would that be?!" Flim and Flam asked in unison, "You can't prove the world that we did it."

The android activated its missile launchers. It turned and aimed at Flim and Flam, who got shocked and scared. Instead of firing at them, he turned and fired at the shop. It exploded and all of its items have been destroyed. The brothers screamed in agony and shock to see their shop being destroyed. They then cried tearfully and angrily that they have lost their shop.

"Good job, Metalgear," Tailtech commented. His friends turned and looked at him. He shrugged, "What? He needs a name. And it's perfect for him. Besides, I'm gonna help and teach him about our world and self-defense for himself. He'll become my perfect assistant."

"Metalgear? I like it," Metalgear said happily. He bowed humbly, "I'd be glad to have you all teach and help me, as well as I help you, in-return."

Tailtech nodded happily, "After all, it's what friends are for."

"Friends?" Metalgear asked in surprise. He smiled, "I like it."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Andrew Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack

 **Minor Casts:**  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear, TRF Lieutenant  
Scott McNeil: Flam  
Sam Vincent: Flim


	4. S1E4: Moonlight Dance

**Season 1 Episode 4: Moonlight Dance**

Inside Terrorcreep's Bedroom of Fluttershy's Home during evening...

Shadow Dragon, Flash and Saber were staring and looked at Terrorcreep, who was angrily and annoyingly sitting down on his chair. Three of them were looking at his dark gloomy appearance and dressing code.

"Well?" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance and anger.

"We've got some serious work to do," Flash commented, earning Terrorcreep to glare at him. He yelped, "Wow! Easy there! Don't try to suck my blood. Seriously, you'd think that wearing that suit is good enough for the Canterlot's Special Dance Party?"

Shadow Dragon thought of Flash's comments as he nodded in agreement, "Flash's right. You really need to change that suit."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Not a chance. This suit is the magical enchantment. It was given by my mother because she knows I won't able to stand during daylight. I will not change it."

"Calm down, TC. There's no reason for you to get panicked," Saber said calmly, "And besides, the Dance Party only starts during the night. So, you've got nothing to worry about."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Saber's right. Just this once. You should try another suit for her."

"Yeah. Do it for her. It's only one night," Flash supported.

Terrorcreep was annoyed and irritated by his friends' constant insistence. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. Just this once."

Shadow Dragon gently gave a fist bump on Terrorcreep's shoulder, "Cool! Let's do this."

"Trust us, you're gonna love it!" Saber said firmly.

Terrorcreep groaned, "I'm gonna regret this..."

Shadow Dragon handled with Terrorcreep's hair, making his as best and cool as gentleman's handsome hair. Flash looked through the suits as he helped and choose which one to fit for Terrorcreep. Saber trained and taught him about dancing and gentleman's manners. This has annoyed and irritated him a lot to do such things.

* * *

At the Carousal Boutique's dressing chamber, Fluttershy has asked Rarity to help her with creating and designing the best dress for the shy girl to wear. Twilight and Sunset were there to help the designer as well. It took them whole day to get the perfect yet beautiful dress done for tonight. They have succeeded it.

Rarity passed and gave the dress for Fluttershy to try and wear from the dressing room. Rarity, Twilight and Sunset waited outside as they hoped that Fluttershy liked the dress. After minutes of getting dress, Fluttershy emerged from the dressing room. She revealed herself for wearing a golden ball gown with a simply designed bodice with wrapped off-the-shoulder sleeves, long yellow opera gloves, and her skirt has three long layers with couple of classic silver rose and singing bird patterns on it, and yellow high-heeled shoes.

Rarity, Twilight and Sunset awed in amazement and surprise of what they just saw. Rarity has outdone it once again.

"Incredible!" Twilight commented.

Sunset nodded, "That would knock Terrorcreep off. He's gonna be shock to look at it."

"So, Fluttershy? What do you think?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy looked at her ball gown as she couldn't help but admire it, "It's beautiful, Rarity! I like it. Thank you so much."

Rarity awed happily, "You're welcome. And thank you for asking me to help you."

"Well, we'd better get ready for tonight. It's our big night," Twilight commented.

Sunset nodded in agreement, "You know this felt Deja Vu again except this time, no more Sombra and She-Demon ruined the date."

Rarity sighed in annoyance, "Tell me about it. I rather not remember that event again. Hopefully, it doesn't ruin our dance party again."

"Agreed," Fluttershy nodded, "But forget about it. Let's make the best night for our boys!"

Twilight, Sunset and Rarity nodded and cheered, "Yeah!"

* * *

In the evening, Rarity asked her parents' permission for providing them the limo, driving and traveling to Canterlot High School for dancing party. Upon their arrivals, four girls emerged from the limo. Twilight worn her blue midnight-themed ball gown with sparkling stars. Sunset worn her Everfree ball gown and Rarity worn her pure pinkish royal theme ball gown.

The girls looked up and found both Saber and his three friends stood before them. They all have worn their black suits and white uniforms. Twilight and Sunset giggled and commented of how handsome Shadow Dragon and Flash are. The boys smiled proudly and happily to them.

Terrorcreep has a combed hair down while worn a dark navy suit with yellow lines, black vest, white uniform, dark blue pants and black shoes. He stood before Fluttershy as he smiled at her. The shy teenager was amazed and awed by his gentleman's appearance as she blushed in red for the moment. She then smiled at him, making him smiled back at her.

Three gentlemen bowed before the ladies, who returned by bowing down a bit before their boyfriends. The boys raised and bend their right elbows before the girls. The latter held the former's as they all marched into the ball gown. They all marched into their high school. Saber and Rarity looked at each other as they smiled happily to see them enjoyed the night. They followed them for joining the party.

* * *

Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and their friends entered the gym, where the Canterlot's Special Dance Party held. It has some decorated and sophisticated yet fun and happy themed party for everyone to enjoy. Most boys worn black or colorful suits, and same goes to the girls, who worn the beautiful and colorful dresses.

They then met up with the rest of their friends for chatting about the recent events and missions, and even having their dinner. They all enjoyed the night well.

Fluttershy: **_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Strangers we maybe  
Yet common we've shared  
Unexpectedly_**

At the DJ Jockey Booth, both DJ-Pon3 and Octavia Melody shifted their hip-hope music into more calmer, gentle and passionate musical, attracting everyone including Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force to get up and join the dance. They all quickly got up and join the dance including both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy.

Terrorcreep: **_Just be a little brave  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little shy  
Neither one prepared_**

Both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy were a bit shy and worried about their dance. Nevertheless, Shadow Dragon and Twilight helped and give them a push to star their dance. While still nervous and uncertain, they nevertheless give it a try. They both smiled at each other as they both began to hold each other's hands and performing ballroom dance.

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy continued dancing passionately and happily while looking at each other. They recalled of their first meeting till today.

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: _**A** **ngel and her Demon**_

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _Few years ago before present..._

 _After their parents have died in accidents, young child Fluttershy and her little brother Zephyr Breeze were alone at the alley. They worn dirty and torn clothes. They both struggled to get some help, money and food they could find to survive. They have no relatives or anyone else they know of have come to claim them. They were alone now._

 _While Fluttershy and Zephyr were still asleep inside the box, they suddenly heard a loud ruckus and noise from outside. They came from it and exited the alley, where they have found a young Terrorcreep bumped on them to the ground hard. While they were confuse and uncertain, he shushed at them before dragged and moved them to dark cornered area. And at the same time, some angry gang was running and passing the small alley by._

 _Young Terrorcreep sighed in relief that he is safe. As he was about to leave, the sun blinded his eyes, making him to back off. Luckily, young Fluttershy and Zephyr helped and taken him to their 'home', where they used dirty cloth with water to tended his eyes gently._

 _To his surprise and confuse, young Terrorcreep wonder of why they helped him despite he's a mutant. Nevertheless, young Fluttershy simply smile at him and treated him gently and warmly. Zephyr even make some jokes, hoping to make him laugh, though it annoy him._

 _Suddenly, young Fluttershy and Zephyr have their stomachs growled, making them both blushed in embarrassed. Young Terrorcreep couldn't help but smile a bit, and gave them two loaf of breads. They were shocked yet relieved and happy that the vampire mutant is willing to share his food with them. Three of them shared and ate the bread together happily._

 _Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: **Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the moon will rise**_

* * *

 _Terrorcreep, Fluttershy and Zephyr stayed close together and helped each other a lot as friends and family. They struggled together to stay alive and overcome their struggles. While Fluttershy gave her innocent pouty eyes and pleaded for either food and money or even shyly to sing and dance on the stage, Zephyr tried to sneak and pickpocket the money from random people. When things went wrong, Terrorcreep came to their aids as he fought and fended off before they make their escape._

 _While Fluttershy and Zephyr weren't happy with thieving and stealing, they both knew that is the only way to survive. With Terrorcreep standing beside with them, they will be safe from harm._

 _Then, one day, the trio came across to both pre-teen Scar Brilliance and Arthur Warfate. Fluttershy pleaded both for food and money, which they brushed it off. Zephyr tried to pickpocket on two boys, but got caught and grabbed by Scar. He was about to punish them both until Terrorcreep jumped and attacked them ferociously and quickly._

 _Before they could escape, the trio got surrounded by a group of Sovereign Lion Black Ops troops. They got cornered and trapped by them. Both Scar and Arthur approached to them. Terrorcreep was ready to fight them off. Instead of demanding the arrest on them, Scar raised his hand before them as if he was offering them a job, which shock and surprise them._

 _Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: **Ever just the same**_

 _Terrorcreep: **Ever a surprise**_

 _Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: **Ever as before**_

 _Fluttershy: **Ever just as sure**_

 _Terrorcreep: **As the moon will rise**_

* * *

 _Ever since Terrorcreep was recruited and enlisted to be part of Sovereign Lion Black Ops as secret agent and tactician, he and his friends have finally their own home, clothes, food, drinks, school education and technologies now. Best of all, they're staying and living together at their new home._

 _Though Terrorcreep got his job for Sovereign Lion Black Ops, both of his friends also need to earn their jobs and money than relying heavily on him to do it. Fluttershy volunteered for taking care and protecting the animals. Zephyr did his best of scrubbing and wiping clean and dry on men's shoes. They worked very hard to earn the bits._

 _And during weekends and vacations, three of them spent some quality time together for either playing games, watching movies, training in exercise, studying together, camping on the forest and having a night walk. As years have passed by, both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep grew closer and closer to each other as they're becoming more than friends..._

 _Fluttershy: **Tale as old as time  
Tune as gentle as song**_

 _Fluttershy and Terrorcreep: **Bittersweet and strange  
Bonding you can find  
Learning you were in love**_

 _During their high school years, both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy have made friends with both Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force. Other than dealing with both high school and personal lives, they also faced and deal with dangerous situation. They all have faced and overcome both odds and challenges for saving the world and defeating the enemies as a team for three times. And at the same time, both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep became lovers as they loved each other a lot._

 _Terrorcreep: **Certain as the moon**_

 _Fluttershy: **Certain as the moon**_

 _Terrorcreep: **Rising in the east**_

 _Fluttershy: **Tale as old as time**_

 _Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: **Song as gentle as rhyme  
Angel and her Demon**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

After finishing their ballroom dance, both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy marched out of Canterlot High School. They both sat down. They then looked up at the beautiful full blue moon. They both smiled at it as they really liked watching it so much. They then faced to each other for the moment.

They smiled happily before leaned towards each other as Terrorcreep and Fluttershy gave each other a deep passionate kiss under the bright moonlight.

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: ** _Tale as old as time  
Song as gentle as rhyme  
Angel and her Demon_**

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy: **_Angel and her Demon_**

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity

 **Author's Notes:**  
1) **_'Angel and her Demon'_** is based on ** _'Beauty and the Beast' Song_**.


	5. S1E5: Monday Blues

**Season 1 Episode 5: Monday Blues (Mystic Version)**

At Tao's Antique Shop, Shadow Dragon was sleeping peacefully and quietly in his bedroom, which was located on top level of the shop. He was still wearing his black sleeping T-Shirt and crimson shorts.

His bedroom was filled with typical teenager boys' stuffs and hobbies such as laptop with Wacom Tablet and photo frame from Camp Everfree on the writing table with fixed drawers that are filled with arts materials and tools; several shelves are filled with American Superheroes and Japanese Masked Heroes toys, props and gadgets; the walls are filled with some movie posters - Kuuga the Warrior, Power Ponies, Transformers, The Spirit of Sanada and Superhero League of Justice; three bookshelves for history books, comic book, manga, photo albums, PS3 and the video games discs, and also animation DVDs; wardrobe for his casual clothes, military uniforms and superhero movies, and a large statue of Kuuga.

Shadow Dragon snored loudly yet peacefully as he was still sleeping peacefully and quietly until the sun rises and shines on him through the window. He groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes hard. He got up and glared at the sun shining. He groaned in annoyance as he returned to his sleep while covering on his body.

Shadow Dragon: _Wake up in the mornin'  
And I pull the covers over my head  
Hey-oh (Week is starting, week is starting)_

15 minutes later, the digital alarm clock went off, making him annoyed to hit the snooze button. He groaned as he got up for the moment. He stretched himself for the moment before went back on his bed.

Shadow Dragon: _I gotta get it movin'  
But I'd rather stay here instead_  
 _Hey, hey (School is calling, school is calling)_

* * *

At the Sparkle Resident, Twilight was sleeping peacefully and happily in her own bedroom. Her digital alarm clock went off, she hit the 'off' button. She yawned a bit before she got up and stretched herself. She then packed up pillow and blanket nicely and properly on the bed. She smiled happily before headed off to her bathroom.

As Twilight approached to the bathroom's sink, she brushed her teeth, washed her face and even washed, rinsed and dried up her long hair.

Twilight: _My hair's a disaster, don't know what to do_

* * *

Shadow Dragon continued sleeping and snoring on his bed peacefully while ignoring the digital alarm clock. Suddenly, someone grabbed and held him up by his sleeping T-Shirt's collar. And at the same time, he got whacked on his forehead. He yelped in pain. He looked up and found Tao was glaring at him while Mighty was holding him up.

Tao pointed at the alarm clock, which is now 8.15am. It shocked Shadow Dragon. He quickly has his arms and head inside the shirt. He dropped to the ground. He headed off to his bathroom for showering, gelling his hair and getting dress.

Twilight: _But I need to move faster to make it through_

* * *

Twilight has done grooming her hair and getting dressed up. She packed up her books and stuffs in her bagpack. She headed towards the door. She's ready for going out to school.

Twilight: _This crazy morning has got me confused_

* * *

Shadow Dragon got himself dressed and packed up with his books and stuffs in his black bag, Black Samurai Morpher on his right wrist, and has his hair gelled into his usual spikier. He climbed down the stairs at once. Mighty thrown the bag of Meat Buns at him. He said goodbye to his father and the assistant before exiting the shop.

Twilight: _(Clock is racing, time is wasting  
9:00 to 6:00, brain is phasing)_

* * *

As soon as Shadow Dragon and Twilight exited their home, the storm appeared and rained its water dropping on them. They're both annoyed and disappointed as they hated having bad day on Monday. Nevertheless, they have to get to the school, and they can't afford to be late.

Twilight took out and used her umbrella to travel under the rain. She was heading off to the bus stop station. Shadow Dragon got into the garage, where he kept his motorcycle in. He got both his helmet and jacket on. He got on his motorcycle as he ride off at once.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _Everywhere that I go  
Everything that I do  
I can't shake these Monday blues  
'Cause some days, I can't find the way_

* * *

As Twilight was walking across the street, the school bus suddenly rushed and passed her, and at the same time, it splashed the puddle on her. Twilight got herself and her dress wet and soaked.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay_

While she was recovering from getting splashed and wet, Twilight found the school bus closed its door at once. It's heading off. She tried to catch up with it, but the school bus is far away from her location.

As if it didn't get worst, the storm unleashed a powerful wind blow at her. Twilight is unable to get a hold on her umbrella, forcing it blown and floated away to the sky.

Twilight: _Just can't seem to get it right  
A cloud is hanging over me  
Hey (Rain is falling, rain is falling)_

Luckily for her, Twilight got the backup umbrella to use. Knowing that school bus has left and gonna be late for school, she got no time to lose as she headed off at once.

Twilight: _I wish it was the weekend  
'Cause you know that's where I'd rather be  
Hey, hey (Friday's calling, Friday's calling)_

* * *

Shadow Dragon was riding his motorcycle as fast as he can. He's late for the school He can't afford to be late. He quickly stopped at once before the traffic jam. He found TRF Soldiers were checking on vehicles, making sure they're not the Transformers. He was annoyed and irritated about security checkup.

And not to mention, he found his cellphone's clock, which shown 8.30am now. He realized that he doesn't have much time. He has to get to the school. Shadow Dragon grunted as he turned to his right and found empty alley. He turned his motorcycle and rode it off at once. Unfortunately, that attract wrong attention from TRF Soldiers, whom suspecting he was carrying the Transformer as his transport. They all went after him at once.

Shadow Dragon: _I wonder what things won't go my way  
Or if I'll ever make it through the day  
I hope this feeling won't lead me astray  
(You'll get through it, you can do it  
With your pals, there's nothing to it)_

* * *

Shadow Dragon and Twilight must overcome the obstacles and do whatever they can to reach to the school before it started.

Shadow Dragon was still riding his motorcycle through the alley, but found at the end, it was blocked and guarded by the TRF Soldiers. They armed and aimed their blasters ta him. He yelped as he turned and rode off to left side, which led him to the market street. Thankfully for him, it's not very crowded. He did his best to outrun and evaded the TRF Soldiers and police officers from chasing after him, blockading his way, and shot him down as well. After minutes have passed of chasing routine, he managed to escape them thanks to his geode's power that allowed him to increase his spiritual speed. He sighed in relief as he can get to school in time.

Twilight ran through some problems as her boyfriend has. She got the construction site blocking her way, making her to take another way. She tried to use the shortcut to the alley, where she was chased after by couple of stray dogs. And then, she has to passed through some people. She came across to the box, where she patted the orange kitty's head before headed off.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _Everywhere that I go  
Everything that I do  
I can't shake these Monday blues  
'Cause some days, I can't find the way  
Out of this haze, hope I'll be okay_

Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at their cellphones, which shown the time - 8.50am. They're realized that they're gonna be late now. They make a hustle of it now. Upon arriving to the Canter High School, they both sighed and panted heavily as they have made it to the school in time.

Twilight: _Just when I feel like it might come crashing down_

Shadow Dragon: _I can count on my friends to help me turn my mood around!_

Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked up and found each other standing on the statue's side. They both smiled happily to see each other arrived at the destination. Parking at the park zone, Shadow Dragon climbed down from his motorcycle. He approached to Twilight as he gave her his gentleman's 'allow me' gesture. She nodded as she held his hand while holding the umbrella over both of them. They then marched into the school now.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _(With my pals, there's nothing to it!)_

* * *

Both Shadow Dragon Twilight chatted and joked about how crazy Monday is. They looked up and found Sunset and Flash were arguing and shouting at each other about how late they were due to the former's driving problem and her boyfriend's instruction of taking shortcut, which mislead them to wrong direction.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight laughed a bit as they approached and calmed down their couples by saying that they shouldn't let the bad day happens to them because they got here and each other as well. While annoyed about each other's mess, both Sunset and Flash smiled and agreed that they let bygone be bygone before headed off to their class.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _Everywhere that I go  
With everything that I do  
I'll say goodbye to the Monday blues  
'Cause I've got my friends with me  
And the sunshine is all I see_

However, both couples weren't alone as their friends were too late for school as well. They too have bad days as well.

Rarity had bad hair day and her make up was a mess. Shorty looked very sleepy and tired due to him sleeping late for working and upgrading on Armor Guardians. Fluttershy got her hair messy because of taking care of birds. Terrorcreep was covered by bird's poops for helping his girlfriend out. Pinkie got her hair wet because she slept in the bathroom. Blazefist and Laxtinct also arrived late as they have crazy late night assignment. Rainbow arrived very late because she got lost and knocked the locker hard. Aqua also got bruised and bleed from her face and body due to fighting against with the gangster. Applejack was still wearing her sleeping slippers, even though she looked alright. Saber got his right hand injured and bandaged due to him dealing with his cousins' rivalry and personal problems. Tailtech and Icy got some burnt marks and messy hairs on them due to them working on their personal projects.

Despite having bad morning they've had, both Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force still got each other. Pinkie used the phone for selfie on her and her friends for memories...

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _Everywhere that I go  
With everything that I do  
The world feels so fresh and new  
'Cause I've got my friends with me  
And those blues are ancient history!_

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Vincent Tong: Shadow Dragon's Singing Voice  
Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle's Singing Voice

 **Author's Notes:**  
I changed Sunset's position to Shadow Dragon because he and Twilight Sparkle are couple in this My Little Pony Mystic Franchise only


	6. S1E6: Romance of Ancient History

**Author's Notes:**

Before any of you asked, yes, **_romance_** is mostly and referenced as 'love' and 'relationship'. But it also can be used as 'a story for fantasy or creating another event that doesn't exist in the past' like the famous story from China - **_'Romance of Three Kingdoms'_** , which was written by ** _Luo Guanzhong_** and based on **_Ancient History of Three Kingdoms_**.

Anyway, this is Azure Phoenix's shorts now. And also, this is set after **_'Sub Rocks'_** , where Principal Celestia played as the main protagonist of the short. Here we go.

* * *

 **Season 1 Episode 6: Romance of Ancient History**

The students including Mane Seven, Shadow Dragon, Flash and Flare Tiger were busy chatting with each other, and even doing various activities for fun. Twilight, Sunset and Applejack were discussing and chatting about history. Rainbow was sleeping and snoring after the detention. Fluttershy was talking with the birds about fixing their homes. Pinkie was busy planning with parties. Rarity was trying to design the best fashions for her friends. Shadow Dragon, Flare Tiger and Flash were discussing about the history.

Suddenly, the door was opened as someone has marched into the classroom. They all turned and looked at the front. And to their surprise, Bullhound entered it while looking around of his surroundings like he suspected that there's trouble or problem around here. After the inspection, he sighed calmly. He turned to the students. He smiled and waved to them while smiled happily.

"Hi!" Bullhound greeted happily.

"Bullhound?" Twilight asked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Bullhound," A firm yet calm voice called as the familiar man, who has worn dark purplish-blue mixed colored shirt with long sleeves, dark vest, black jean, black shoes and a long black coat. He still has his spiky and curved hair. He looked at Bullhound, "I told you and Schemetrick that is unnecessary for security check."

Bullhound hissed in concern as he bowed before him, "Forgive me, Mr. Secretary. I was just doing my security job since Rhino Armor is looking after Master Strikespell."

"I know. But please, this is school, not military base. Wait for me at the limo with Schemetrick, and don't try to do anything stupid," Azure Phoenix said firmly and calmly. Bullhound nodded a bit as he was about to leave. He spoke again, "And also, Bullhound. I am no longer Mr. Secretary anymore. I relinquish that title to my son already. I am now retired as civilian."

Bullhound sighed, "Yes, sir."

Bullhound turned and left the classroom at once, leaving his master behind. Mane Seven and their friends whispered and have private discussion.

"I didn't know Azure Phoenix is gonna be here," Rarity said in concern.

Sunset shrugged, "Me neither. We have to be ready for anything Azure Phoenix's gonna throw at us. I have the bad feeling that he's not gonna go easy on us."

"Yeah. I have felt that pain before. It wasn't great," Applejack said in concern, recalling of her messing with him. She turned to Twilight, "You were his prized pupil. Surely, you must know something."

Twilight sighed, "It's not gonna be easy. He likes talented people and he hated liars and lazy people for not performing his duty. If we follow him and his instruction, everything will be fine. If not sure of the question or history, he will find a way to solve the problem. But you slack off too much, he will punish you hard."

"You must have been through it a lot," Fluttershy said in concern.

"True. But he never mistreat and abuse me so much," Twilight said calmly and happily, "In fact, he has helped me a lot when I was a little girl. He was the best mentor I ever had."

"She's right," Shadow Dragon agreed, "After all, he and his family are known to be talented and skilled military commanders and administrators. They are direct descendants of the most powerful historical figure **_Cao Cao_**."

Flash sighed, "I can't imagine of someone else to picture that."

Azure Phoenix turned and faced to the the students at classroom. He cleared his throat as he can begin his teaching to students now.

"Good morning, class. I apologize my bodyguard's overprotective nature for protecting me. Either way, I came here as your substitute history teacher. Mr. Spell Nexus is having a heart problem now. He will be recovered next month." Azure Phoenix said calmly and firmly. He took his seat while facing to them, "Next three weeks, we'll be having some tests. I hope you're prepared and have knowledge of history. There can be no failures. Now, let us begin with Chinese History."

Some students nodded firmly as they prepared their pens, textbooks and papers for the lessons. Other students including Rainbow, Pinkie and Flash groaned in annoyance and frustration about it. Azure Phoenix noticed their attitude.

"Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie. Micro Chip. Flash Sentry. Trixie. Lyra Heartstrings. Bon-Bon. Blueberry Cake. Bulk Bicep. Derpy. Brawly Beats. Curly Winds. Heath Burns. Thunderlane. Do you have something against me?" Azure Phoenix asked dryly, making the chosen students worried and scared. He turned and glared at them, "I'm waiting, you two. What do you have against me?"

"No, sir! Nothing!" The students exclaimed in fear and worry.

Azure Phoenix slammed his fists on the table and demanded, "Don't lie to me! I want answers now, not lies!" Everyone dare not say anything. He again slammed his fist on table, "SPEAK UP!"

Trixie yelped in fear and exclaimed, "Because history is boring and pointless! Why must the Great and Powerful Trixie must learn this subject?! They're just stupid books!"

Everyone including Twilight looked worry and uneasy about Trixie's answer about why she hated history. Azure Phoenix remained calm and firm while thinking of her answer. He then laughed amusingly and happily, shocking and scaring off the students.

"Okay. Now I'm freaking out," Rainbow said in concern.

Pinkie nodded in concern, "Me too. I don't think I like his laughter."

"Whatever it is, it's not a good sign," Sunset said in concern.

Twilight gulped, "Hopefully, he's not gonna punish us harshly for that reason."

Azure Phoenix slowly calmed himself down from laughing. He then cleared his throat, "An intriguing answer you have, Trixie." Everyone was in shock and surprise. He cleared his throat, "I believed that all of you share same answers as hers? Pointless reading? Boring? No animation? No movie? Don't care about the past? No comic books to read? What does it have to do with my future and my life?"

Everyone chatted in agreement and concern of what Azure Phoenix has thought about them. He smiled and laughed for a while.

"As I expected... Though you have your own personal opinions and criticism about history, all of you are still wrong." Azure Phoenix said calmly and firmly. The students were confuse and uncertain about his answer. He continued, "There's a great reason why history exists and important to the world. Give me the correct reason."

Twilight gasped as she raised her hand up. Azure Phoenix sighed in annoyance, "Except Twilight Sparkle. No cheating or requesting help."

Twilight looked annoyed and disappointed that her former mentor did not chose her to answer. Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Sunset snickered at her disappointment, making her glared at them. They then whistled innocently.

"Well?" Azure Phoenix asked firmly. Everyone remained quiet while looking worry. He sighed, "Such a disappointment. I'll answer for you then. _**'Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it'**_. I'm sure you have heard of it from movies and TV Series."

Students nodded firmly happily. Azure Phoenix continued, "But do you know who invented that quote in the first place?"

They shook their heads as they do not know.

" ** _Jorge Agustín Nicolás Ruiz de Santayana y Borrás_** from España," Azure Phoenix answered calmly, confusing yet intriguing the students. He continued, "But here, our home, he is called **_George Santayana_** \- the Spanish Scholar who studied and specialized the philosophy, poem, essay and novels. A man, who create that legendary quote for the world to learn, understand and remember his legacy for generations. Its meaning is to teach us not to repeat or create the same mistake or legacy as our predecessor has once did. We learn and improvised it. We make our own path."

Students looked surprised and amazed by Azure Phoenix's answers. The former Secretary smiled secretly and amusingly that he has peaked their interests.

Azure Phoenix feigned sigh of disappointment, "But since none of you are interested of history, I supposed the meaning is pointless and best forgotten."

"Wait!" Fluttershy called. Azure Phoenix turned and looked at her. She asked, "I... I like history. And I'm curious and confuse too."

Azure Phoenix smiled, "Say what is in your mind?"

"If we were supposed not to learn and not to repeat what history has it, does it affects everything else other than war and history?" Fluttershy asked, "Because some media franchise like my favorite shows - "The Littlest Pet Shop'. The original fans liked the original show but hated the new one. Not me. I like it. It's like they don't want to change."

Everyone chatted and nodded in agreement with Fluttershy's statement.

"Excellent question, Fluttershy," Azure Phoenix said calmly, "In fact, Fluttershy, that is the best example and answer I ever heard."

"Really?" Everyone asked in surprise.

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Most of you have watched the original media franchise. You liked them so much. But when someone decide to recreate that franchise, they create new direction for the media franchise while following its original source. Some of you like this concept while others don't. And do you know why?"

"Because they hate changes?" Sunset answered curiously and worriedly, recalling her first experience of coming to the Human Realm.

"Correct, Sunset," Azure Phoenix agreed, "People hate changes. They don't want the original to be recreated into new one. But why do they hate the new changes?"

"Because they're used to it like it's their belongings or home?" Applejack asked.

"Is it because they're not ready to move on from the original?" Rarity suggest.

"Because the fans find the new ones to be insulting and ignoring the importance of the original?" Rainbow wondered.

Pinkie gasped, "Is it because people think something terrible is coming, so they decided to stay and coop inside the house, and never ever come out again?! Just like _**Hunchback of Notre Dame**_ or _**Wizard of Oz**_! Or maybe, they could start _World War III_?!" Everyone looked at her in shock and confusion. She looked confuse, "What? I was answering his question."

Azure Phoenix smiled, "Correct again. People hate changes because they are not ready to move on, make the same tricks again, following the legacy and create their own path. It was because of that mistake, people are doomed to repeat it. And the most infamous incident and tragedy ever happen to us is ** _September 11 Attacks_**." The students chatted and muttered in concern and upset from hearing that incident. He nodded, "Yes. Our country's greatest mistake is that we let our guard down and thought there was no reason for anyone to attack our country. We were wrong, and so we learn from our mistake and make amends it. What is the greatest result from learning that experience?"

" ** _Boston Marathon Bombing_**?" Flash asked. Azure Phoenix looked at him firmly. He continued, "Because the terrorists tried to bomb again at our home, thinking that they can win again. But instead of making us giving up, we stand up and strike back. We find and hunted down the terrorists, and bring them to justice. And so far, it was only a family that involved of the mess."

"Well thought, Flash Sentry. That is correct!" Azure Phoenix confirmed.

The students chatted happily and amusingly. None of them didn't expect the history could be so interesting and amazing to talk about.

"Learn from the news?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Flash scoffed, "One. But my dad told m the story. He was the cop. He was involved of investigation and hunting down the terrorist. He partnered with Tommy Saunders."

"The terrorists were arrogant and ignorant to think that they could repeat the same tactic in making our country suffered and gave in to our greatest defeat," Azure Phoenix said firmly, "They were wrong. We learnt from our mistakes. We remained vigilant and strong, and more important, we fight back. That kind of determination led us to our greatest victory. It maybe small, but it's memorable moment because we have never repeat the history again. That is the greatest result."

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise about the history lessons Azure Phoenix has provided. The former Secretary smiled proudly as he has reached their interests in history.

"Do you see it? Now do you know why history is very important to us?" Azure Phoenix asked calmly, "No matter how small or big event and career you have, you must learn from your predecessor's mistakes and legacy, so you either create or remake that to carry on and transform the legacy into legend. The world will not forget of what you have achieved. The Present learns its Past to become the Future."

The students chatted and gave the round of applause about Azure Phoenix's history speech. Twilight smiled happily as she has always admire her former mentor's speech and lessons. She truly happy to have someone like him.

"He really knows how to make the flare," Flare Tiger commented.

Shadow Dragon smirked while crossed his arms, "Of course, he knows. He's one of best commanding officers among the military. He is the descendant of **_Cao Cao_**."

"Are you ready for the history lessons?" Azure Phoenix asked firmly and calmly. Everyone nodded as they even Rainbow prepared their textbooks and stationary tools. He smiled proudly, "Let us start with the ** _Three Kingdoms of China_**. We will focus on both historical and its fictional parts. This will be part of the exams. Be prepare and pay attention. Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" The students exclaimed firmly.

Azure Phoenix smirked, "Good. Let us begin with the difference between historical and fictional."

Azure Phoenix wrote down the board as he began to teach and explain to the students about the history lessons. They all followed his examples, and even questioned him about the history. He happily comply and answered to it.

* * *

For almost three weeks, Azure Phoenix did his best to teach and help the students to understand the history from Western Civilization to Eastern Civilization including his ancestor's civilization in Three Kingdoms of China Era. He is determined to make sure the students do not fail their test.

Whenever he found some lazy and slacking students, he shouted and slammed his fists on the table, to get them up and focused on their studies. More than three times of making mistakes, he will punish them by having detention or cleaning the toilets as their punishment. Whenever students are struggling to understand and study some part of history, he came and assisted them one-by-one through different styles and tricks to help them to deal with it. When it comes to the intelligent and hardworking students, he was proud and happy about it as he wouldn't bother to help and test them especially if one of them is Twilight.

Once they finish their studies, Azure Phoenix tested them and their knowledge by asking different questions. If one or two students failed to get right answer, he will punish them by having detention or cleaning the faculty. But if they have succeeded and get correct answer, he rewarded them for having early break and lunch.

While it has proven difficult and challenging for Canterlot High School students; they nevertheless did their best to learn, study and understand the history before answer it. Watching his students have disciplined themselves and studied very hard, Azure Phoenix is proud of their efforts.

After three weeks have passed, the exams have arrived. Canterlot High School students are ready for them especially the history test...

* * *

 _Two weeks later..._

Spell Nexus has recovered from his heart problem, and returned to the school as the history teacher. Azure Phoenix, Schemetrick and Bullhound were invited to the school for witnessing the results of students' history test. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were there as well. They're now inside the classroom, where the students including Mane Seven, Shadow Dragon, Flash and Flare Tiger were.

As Spell Nexus passed the resulted test papers to the students, all of them especially Rainbow, Pinkie and Flash have shown nervous and worried about the tests. They weren't sure of what to expect or hope for. Nevertheless, they opened and looked at the papers.

All of them gasped in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Though not most of students get 'A+', they still passed the history tests from 'Grade A - C' only.

Azure Phoenix smiled proudly and firmly, "Congratulation, Students of Canterlot High School! You have passed your history test! You have learned your history and avoided the consequence of failures. Well done! And therefore, for your reward, I invite your classmates to join my Crystal Prep Academy for the trip of my old home - China. They're opening newly and improved version pf 'Three Kingdom of China Museum'."

Canterlot High School students gasped and cheered, "Thank you, sir!"

The students cheered and chatted with each other about passing their history test, and now they have their own reward for trip to China.

"Well done and thank you so much, Azure," Principal Celestia said in relief.

Spell Nexus nodded, "Indeed. I don't know how you did it, but you got them passed their exams. Not a single one failed."

"No need to thank me. I'm honored that your students did not fail," Azure Phoenix said calmly.

Schemetrick smiled, "Azure Phoenix knows the best. After all, he was Twilight's former mentor. He always know where to hit the right button."

"Yeah," Bullhound cheered, "Master Phoenix is always the best!"

"Not truly the best," Azure Phoenix said calmly. He smiled proudly, "I'm just doing my job. Nothing more. Nothing less."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon, Students  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Students  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Students  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Students  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Students  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger

 **Minor Casts:**  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie  
Corey Burton: Spell Nexus  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia  
Doug Stone: Bullhound, Students  
Quinton Flynn: Schemetrick, Students


	7. S1E7: Finding Ace

**Episode 7: Finding Ace**

 ** _SCREAMED!_** The entire neighborhood could hear that scream from Virtue Dragon's Barn. The scream even woke the entire family up as well, including his uncles and cousins from farming works. Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Shorty have arrived at the barn. They all looked worry and uncertain about one of their friends.

"What the hay was that?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

Applejack, "I have no idea. We'd better check this out now."

"Certainly hope nothing bad has happen," Rarity said in concern.

Shorty sighed, "I'm pretty sure it's not that big deal."

* * *

"IT'S A BIG DEAL!" Saber screamed in fear and shock.

Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie and even Shorty were in shock and worry. Saber ran around while looking through his files, detective tools and books, and he even picked and threw them aside to find something he was looking for.

"Okay, that is something..." Shorty commented.

Applejack spoke, "Saber, what are you looking for?"

Saber screamed in fear, "ACE, Where are you?!"

"You mean that hairless rodent?" Rarity asked in disgust.

"A naked mole rat with highly artificial intelligent, genius!" Saber snapped in anger. He then whined and screamed in despair while continued his search, "ACE! ACE! ACE! Damn it, buddy! Where are you?! Speak to me!"

"Aw, Candy Corns!" Pinkie snapped in concern, "If it were my Gummy, I would have been sad! Just like in the Movie Theater when I watched the movie."

"You should be thankful that five little CMCs were there to help you out," Shorty commented.

Pinkie nodded happily, "Yeah. I forgot about them."

"But Pinkie did have the point," Rarity said in agreement, "Any pets of ours gone missing would make us sad forever!"

"Yeah," Applejack agreed as she approached and patted Saber, "We'll help you out, Saber. We'll get him back. You can count on that."

"Really?" Saber asked happily.

Applejack nodded, "Of course. I mean, We're Apples to the Core."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's find and rescue Ace now!" Saber said firmly.

Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie cheered happily and wildly. Shorty cleared his throat, "Do you remember where's the last time you were with Ace?"

Saber hummed in deep thoughts, "Let me think..." His friends waited patiently as he was still thinking and wondering when was the last time he was with Ace. He gasped, "I think I know where he was!"

* * *

A whole morning, Saber and his team headed off to Canterlot City to begin their search for Ace. Remembering the very places that he and his naked mold rat hangout the most, they went to Animal Shelter, Sweet Snacks Cafe, Ponyville Park, The Beach and Dragoon Police Headquarter. They also questioned some people if they see and heard of Ace and what happen to him, and they also investigate and find some clues that could helped him find the naked mole rat.

However, their investigation and search for Ace has gone for naught. No one knows what happen to the naked mole rat. It has upset and disappointed Saber.

* * *

Knowing that they can't go on with empty stomach, they decide to take a break. They went to the most famous Mexican Restaurant - 'Stoppable's Nacho-Tacos', locating near to the Spa. While his friends were eating their lunch, Saber hasn't touch his own nachos with cheese sauce or even taco. They all noticed him not eating his own lunch.

"Darling, your food is getting cold," Rarity said in concern, "You should eat them while it's warm."

Saber sighed, "Not hungry, guys."

"He's still upset and miss Ace," Pinkie said obviously.

"You think?" Shorty asked in annoyance. He cleared his throat, "Saber, we will find and rescue your friend. You have our word."

"Yeah. We won't let anything bad happen to him." Applejack said calmly as she touched and held Saber's hand, "You know that."

"Besides, you can't go find and rescue him when you have an empty stomach," Pinkie joked while making some funny faces.

Saber laughed a bit, "Yeah. I guess so. You're right about that."

As he and his friends continued eating their lunch, Saber noticed a familiar character wearing the golden shades as he has arrived and entered the alley. The detective raised his eyebrow, suspecting that the suspect has something to do with Ace gone missing.

* * *

Shades has arrived to the end, where the rest of his friends were with the black van. Shades helped Clumsy and DJ Red brought and put the last couple cages of cute and innocent animals into the van. Both Black Tiger and Tech were contacting with Swipestrike, who looked calm and firm.

"We've caught the last cages of animals," Black Tiger reported, "We'll meet you all at the rendezvous points, sir."

"Nice, boys. You'd better make sure that no one follows you," Swipestrike said firmly, "I hated to see that our project get mess up again. You know I hate it."

Black Tiger scoffed, "Do not worry, master. We will not fail."

Tech nodded, "Yeah! All thanks to my brilliant idea."

Black Tiger muttered 'Mighty Lion pounced his Prey to Silence' punched Tech to the walls. Swipestrike groaned in annoyance, "Just get the cargo to the rendezvous point."

"Yes, sir!" Black Tiger saluted.

"Thanks to my brilliant idea?" DJ Red annoyingly asked Tech, "Really?"

Clumsy nodded, "Yeah. We did the most of job!"

"You barely do anything," Shades commented.

"Hey! Genius's in the house, you know?!" Tech asked in annoyance.

"Just shut up and get the job done before we're gonna have some meddling kids," Black Tiger snapped in annoyance.

"Like now?!" Saber's voice demanded. Black Tiger and his team looked up and found the detective and his team stood before them. He narrowed his angry eyes, "Where is my naked mole rat?!"

Black Tiger snarled, "Why do you think we have that rodent?"

"I don't know, but you pissed me off for kidnapping him!" Saber snapped in anger, "Get ready to get your ass kicked!"

"So be it," Black Tiger said angrily, "Bull's Face turned into Red! Rhino charged and chased off his predators! Black Tiger gave a battle cry!"

Black Tiger roared wildly as he charged and rammed at Saber to outside. Both of them began to fight with each other wildly and determinedly. DJ Red, Clumsy and Shades activated the electrical stunned titanium swords-like pole. Tech summoned and commanded his soldiers to attack them as well.

DJ Red gave some groovy dance while showing off his swordsmanship skills to Rarity, who is confuse and uncertain, though she was annoyed about it. And just before he could do anything, she summoned and slammed her Diamond Force-Field in knocking him out. Clumsy screamed wildly as he launched some punches at Applejack, who easily blocked and defected the attacks. This has caused the thug to screamed in pain after the punch. She then gave a powerful punch on his head, making Clumsy dizzy and fell on the puddle hard. Shades screamed as he tried to take down Pinkie, who playfully poked and played a tag with him. This has caused him exhausted and tired for few rounds.

Tech laughed evilly as he and his army of Techbots surrounded Shorty while arming and aiming their blasters at him. And just before they could do anything, Shorty activated a small grenade, causing a powerful EMP's Shock-Wave on them. All of Techbots got shutdown. And just before Tech could escaped. Shorty gave a hard punch on him to get knock out.

Saber and Black Tiger continued fighting with each other for few rounds. Saber is unable to fend off his enemy due to him was quick and fierce as well as his annoying battle cry. This caused him the idea.

"Striking Elephant's Fist!" Black Tiger exclaimed as he was about to slam his punch at Saber.

"The Dragon said-" Saber said calmly while waiting the moment to strike. As Black Tiger was closed to launch the punch on him, the detective purposely tripped him and slammed on the walls hard. The martial art warrior was recovering. Saber slammed a powerful punch on his face to get knocked out. He smirked, "Booyah!"

After defeating Black Tiger and his team, Saber checked and looked through some cages as he searched and find Ace but found nothing. And at the same time, Shorty alerted the police force to come and arrest the criminals, as well as delivering the animals to shelter and the owners.

"Still no sign of him," Saber said in disappointment.

Applejack patted Saber's back, "Don't worry, Saber. I'm sure he must be somewhere nearby."

"On the bright side, we saved the animals," Pinkie said cheerfully.

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, darling. I'm sure Ace would be proud of it."

Saber hummed thoughtfully, "I guess so. Wherever he is, we'll find him."

"Uh, guys..." Shorty called. Everyone looked at him. He looked shock and worry as he shown his phone's message, "I think where he is."

* * *

After hearing the news of what happen to Ace, Saber and his team immediately returned to Virtue Dragon's Barn. They went to the backyard, where they found Ace was sitting and sunbathing on his beach chair while eating his nachos, which was on top of table. Skysoar was there as well. He was checking in his paperclip/

"ACE!" Saber called happily. Ace looked surprise as he turned and looked at his master. He grabbed the naked mole rat. He hugged him happily. "I was so worried that I've lost you or you ran away from home! Don't ever do that again! Understand?!"

Ace was confused and uncertain to shrugged, "Okay?"

Saber sighed, "I'm so happy that you're alright, buddy."

"So, what happen to him?" Applejack asked.

Rarity nodded, "Where did you find him?"

"Find him? He was with me for health checkup and health test," Skysoar said calmly, shocking and surprising the group. He continued, "I already told and reminded Saber about it. Since he slept late from his investigation case again, so I called and tell Shorty about it."

Everyone was in shock as they turned and glared at nervous and worried Shorty. Saber groaned and growled in anger as his face was burning up in red.

"Awkward..." Pinkie remarked nervously.

Shorty gulped, "Saber, let me explain!"

Saber screamed, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Shorty screamed in fear as he quickly ran off. Saber chased after Shorty for not telling him about Ace's taking health check. The rest of their friends and even Ace shrugged and laughed amusingly and happily at Shorty's usual forgetfulness that cost him a big trouble again.

Ace sighed, "Aieyah..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking

 **Minor Casts:**  
Adam Baldwin: DJ Red  
Clancy Brown: Clumsy Rat  
James Sie: Shades  
Danny Cocksey: Tech  
John DiMaggio: Black Tiger  
Nancy Cartwright: Ace the Naked Mole Rat  
Lex Lang: Skysoar Intellect


	8. S1E8: Pet Project

**Episode 8: Pet Project (Mystic Version)**

At the Pet Shop of Canterlot Mall; Fluttershy, dressing in her Pet Shop's White Shirt and Cherry Colored Skirt, was happily showering and scrubbing Applejack's Dog - Winona.

After receiving the lick by the dog's lick, Fluttershy giggled happily, "Who's a good girl?" She patted the dog's head gently, "Almost done, Winona!"

Winona panted happily as she stood still, allowing Fluttershy to wash the soap out. After that, she used hair dryer for blowing her drying her fur off, thought causing hers to get fluffy.

The door suddenly opened. Fluttershy turned and found Applejack, Sunset and Icy entered the saloon. She picked and put the dog down. Winona shook her fluffy to normal fur. The dog barked happily as she trotted towards Applejack to grab and held her up. And at the same time, the dog licked her master's face.

"Wow! Winona looks cleaner than a whistle!" Applejack commented.

"Now she's all ready for the photo shoot." Fluttershy said happily.

"Uh, photo shoot?" Sunset asked in surprise.

"For the charity calendar." Icy explained. "We're making it to raise money for the local animal shelter. Fluttershy's been doing it. She enjoyed it a lot."

Fluttershy nodded, "It's gonna feature all of our pets."

Fluttershy shown Sunset to the animals' line up and sitting down on the red pillows. They consisted of Rarity's Opal the White Cat, Rainbow's Tank the Tortoise, Fluttershy's Angel the Rabbit, Twilight's Spike the Dog, Shadow Dragon's Dragoking the Anaconda, Blazefist's Zuko the Falcon, Aqua's Naga the White Malinois Dog, Saber's Ace the Naked Mole Rat, Laxtinct's Pabu the Ferret, Tailtech's T-Pup the robotic dog and Terrorcreep's Naughty the Bat.

"Wow, that's great! I wish I could contribute, but—" Sunset commented but stopped as she turned and found Applejack patted Winona happily. She sighed, "I don't have a pet."

Icy nodded, "Me too. And too bad for Shorty, he hates pet because he doesn't like animals messing up with his lab."

"Oh!" Fluttershy said in concern before gasped, "Do you want one?"

"No, no. I wouldn't even know what to get." Sunset declined.

Icy nodded, "Yeah. Maybe I'll check it out by myself."

* * *

On the next day, both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force brought and gathered their own pets at the music room for photo shoot. Shorty wasn't there since he's allergic to cats. Cutie Mark Crusaders were there as well to watch. Sunset and Icy joined the party as they were sitting down while watching the event.

As both girls were watching their friends' playing with the pets, they can't take their eyes off and awing happily to see how cute and cuddly the animals are. Twilight and Nyx were grooming Spike's appearance. Applejack and Apple Bloom were training Winona. Rarity was teaching Sweetie Belle about brushing gently on Opal's furred tail. Rainbow and Scootaloo were feeding Tank. Pinkie, Laxtinct and Tailtech were hugging their pets, though two are stuff and robotic animals. Angel was patting her rabbit. Shadow Dragon was training his anaconda. Aqua was scratching and tickling her dog. Blazefist held Zuko on his hand. Terrorcreep fed some strawberries to Naughty. Saber and Ace were enjoying their cheesy nachos happily. Flash was playing with newly pet cat named Impact, given by Twilight when she found the same animal from last Monday.

"Okay, everypet, get ready for your big close-up." Fluttershy said calmly.

All the pets quickly gathered and sat down on the backdrop cardboard of colorful rainbow with clouds. They all smiled happily as they're ready for to get the shot.

Icy squealed happily, "I can't take it. I want to have pet too!"

Sunset nodded, "Me too! Fluttershy!" Everyone turned and looked at her and Icy. She continued, "We've changed our mind! Will you help us... choose a pet?"

Fluttershy gasped, "I thought you'd never ask!"

* * *

Fluttershy took both Sunset and Icy to the animal shelter for finding and adopting the animals as their own pet. Both of them awed in amazement and surprise of what they just saw. They can't wait to find and adopt them.

"Welcome to the animal shelter!" Fluttershy introduced happily, "Oh, I just know there's gonna be the perfect little pet for you somewhere in here!"

Sunset and Icy approached to the large container cages-like, which contained of various small and furry animals like hamsters, rats, mice, guinea pigs and some shrews. Fluttershy approached and picked the light brown colored Arctic Shrew up.

"They're just so cuddly. Don't you think, you two?" Fluttershy asked happily.

Icy gasped as she took the shrew from Fluttershy. She commented, "It is! It really is! She's cute and perfect! I like her! She's so fluffy and furry for me to touch!" She awed happily as she nuzzled her shrew's fur, making it squeaked happily. She smiled, "My little Olaf!"

"Eh, not for me. Maybe something a little less... furry?" Sunset said uneasily.

Fluttershy nodded as she led both Sunset and Icy to the aquarium, which contained of various types of fishes. One of them was a yellowish colored goldfish with red stripes on fins.

"How about a betta fish?" Fluttershy suggested, "No fur at all. And this one's got beautiful fins."

Icy nodded happily while looking at the fish, "And it has the same stripes as you are. It's perfect for you."

"Very funny, Icy," Sunset commented. She sighed, "It would be cool to be able to hold my pet."

Fluttershy nodded understanding as she too knows how she felt about wanted to touch and feel close to the pet. She gasped in realization, "Ooh, I know just the thing!"

Fluttershy guide and led Icy and Sunset to another aquarium tank, which consisted of various scaled reptiles and lizards. Sunset was amazed by the species while Icy looked disgust as she kept her shrew close to her.

"Uh, Fluttershy. No offense. I don't think reptiles are good for her," Icy said in concern.

Fluttershy giggled, "Don't judge the book's cover. Remember the anaconda? People thinks it's a terrifying and deadly snakes. It's true, unless you provoke it to attack you. Many people proven that snakes can be pets including Shadow Dragon. And besides, Sunset decides which animal she wanted to pick."

Icy hummed, "I guess you're right."

Sunset stopped at once as she came across to golden lizard with black spots. She gasped and awed in amazement and surprise of what she was looking at.

"Hey there, little guy." Sunset greeted happily. The lizard slowly turned its head to Sunset. All it ever did is smile charmingly at her. And to her, she saw something gold bright colors in her. It makes her to smile happily, "Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!"

Sunset turned to Fluttershy, "I'll take him."

Fluttershy nodded happily while sniffled a bit as she's proud and happy that her two friends have found and adopted the pets.

* * *

After finding and adopting the pets, three girls returned to the Canterlot High School's Music Room. Fluttershy readied with the camera to take the shot on all of the pets including Olaf and Ray, who were shy and a bit of distance from them. Their owners smiled, awed and commented happily to see their pets got along well.

Both Olaf and Ray turned and looked at Fluttershy. The shy girl smiled at them, "Oh, don't worry. You can scoot in a little, sweetie. They won't bite."

Both pets were still shy and uncertain until the owners came and held them up for the moment.

Icy patted Olaf gently, "Everything will be fine, Olaf. You can count on me."

"It's okay, Ray. I'll take care of you, okay." Sunset said calmly as she has the lizard climbed on her little finger. She has her face gently nuzzled with his, "Promise."

Icy and Sunset returned both Olaf and Ray to the group, and this time, they're close to other animals. And just before Fluttershy could snap the photo, Angel jumped on surprised Spike's head, along with Dragoking coiled him and Winona up tightly and close to him. He also smiled widely and happily, at the same time. And at the same time; Naga, Opal, Impact and Pabu leaned on them from behind. Naughty and Zuko landed while showing off their wings proudly. Ace, Tank, T-Pup, Ray and Olaf hopped and made some funny faces. The photo has been snapped on it.

Fluttershy took the photo out from her camera. She shown it to her friends. They awed happily to see how cute, friendly and close their pets are. A great photo for the charity calendar, indeed.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest...  
_

 **Main Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack


	9. S1E9: Siren's Voice

**Season 1 Episode 9: Siren's Voice**

At newly large house of Blazefist-Aqua's; Sunset, Flash, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Indigo and Sour Sweet were playing the video game called 'Rise of Tirek'. They're playing their favorite heroes - Flash played the Paladin, Sunset played the Warrior Princess, Fluttershy played the Sorceress, Rainbow played the Thief, Indigo played the Assassin and Sour Sweet played Barbarian. They went through lots and lot of battlefield, fortress, dungeon and even castle's palace levels. They chatted and shouted happily and wildly as they played very hard on the video game. They're now at the Final Level, where their avatars are facing off the final boss - Tirek himself.

As Sunset and her team played their final level against the monster, they heard someone's humming happily and harmonically. It shocked and surprised the team. They looked back and found Laxtinct looking at the mirror. He worn some dark green T-Shirt with giant rock on yellow symbol with red pattern jacket, dark brown short pants and black shoes. He even surprisingly combed his hair into gentleman's. He smiled at the mirror while making the charming pose.

"Yo, Baby! What's up?" Laxtinct said charmingly and calmly. He turned and looked at the teenagers, "What do you think? Do I look cool and handsome or something?" His friends looked uneasy and confusing of what they just saw. He looked worry, "Too much?"

Sunset, Flash, Fluttershy, Rainbow and Indigo yelped and exclaimed frantically, "Oh no! It's okay! It's fine! Nothing bad or worse! You look cool! Just be cool, man! Nothing bad happens."

"Cool. Thanks," Laxtinct said happily. He turned and headed towards the door, "Gonna be the best date ever."

"Date? You have a date, bro?" Indigo asked in surprise.

Laxtinct nodded happily. Rainbow laughed, "Are you kidding me or something?"

"Nope, I'm not," Laxtinct said calmly and happily.

"But you'd never date anyone before," Fluttershy said in concern.

"Yeah. So, who's your lucky girl?" Flash asked amusingly.

Sunset giggled, "I bet that she's sweet as angel or mermaid..."

Laxtinct yelped, "Yeah. Funny thing you mention about it." He then cleared his throat, "Anyway, I'd better get going. Don't want my honey baby to be late! Later!"

Laxtinct quickly headed off at once. This leaves the rest of his friends both suspicious and amusing about him and his mysterious 'date'.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Rainbow asked amusingly.

Fluttershy gulped, "I don't like what you're thinking about what I'm thinking."

"I'm cool with thinking exactly what I like about your thinking," Indigo said happily.

"I think we all agreed with what we're thinking about," Sunset said playfully.

"Uh? What?" Flash asked in confusion while rubbing his head, "What a headache."

Sour Sweet sighed in annoyance, "We're gonna spy on Indigo's bro and his date."

"Well, why did you say so?" Flash asked in annoyance, "Thinking... Thinking... What a headache..."

Sunset giggled, "That's what I like about you. Being funny."

* * *

As Laxtinct walked down happily to the street, Sunset and her friends followed him from behind while hiding behind some building, trash compactors, mail boxes and lampposts. They also did their best to avoid him spotting them. But the fun about following him is that Laxtinct is very clueless and has no idea that he's been followed.

Laxtinct arrived at the restaurant Sweet Snacks Cafe. He then hummed happily while leaning against the walls. Sunset and her friends were hiding behind the car. They then took a peek and looked at what he was doing, and also who is the person he's dating with. And to their shock, a familiar yet air-headed enemy of theirs has arrived. She worn light navy-purple colored shirt with skirt, glimmering pinkish sleeveless jacket, black long sleeves with fingerless glove, long socks and purple high heel.

"Laxie!" Sonata cried happily.

Laxtinct gasped, "Sonata! He approached and hugged her happily. He then gave her a deep kiss. They both giggled happily. He smiled, "Ready for big date!"

"Oh yeah, handsome. Did anyone follow you?"

"Nope. You?"

"Nope. Nothing is gonna ruin our date. Not a chance!"

"Let's get in."

Laxtinct led Sonata into Sweet Snack Cafe for their date. Sunset and her friends were in deep shock and confuse of what they just saw.

"Did anyone see that?" Rainbow asked in shock and confusion.

"Who the heck was that?" Indigo asked in confusion, "Why are we freaked out?"

"Sonata Dusk - one of the Dazzlings," Sunset explained, "And she's a bad news. If she's here, then that means her friends are here too."

"Yeah. But I don't see them yet," Flash said in concern as he looked around of his surroundings.

"So, they're the bad guys?" Sour Sweet asked in annoyance. Everyone sans Indigo nodded. She hissed, "I hate bad guys!"

"Me too. What should we do now?" Fluttershy asked in concern, "Sonata could hypnotize him to follow her!"

"No, she won't," Sunset disagreed. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Remember her jewel of song is destroyed. Meaning she can't hypnotized him. Even if she wanted to, Mutants are immune to magical creature's hypnotize."

"And not to mention, she's ditzy as Derpy," Rainbow commented.

"So, we just leave him alone with her?!" Indigo asked in concern.

"No, we follow her," Sunset said calmly, "If she did something funny, then we'll take her down for good."

"I just hope he's alright," Fluttershy said in concern.

Flash patted Fluttershy while smiled, "Don't worry. He'll be fine. He's been in tough situation before. He can handle it."

* * *

Sunset and her friends kept their eyes on Laxtinct and Sonata while they followed them from distance and hidden areas.

Sunset and her friends watched and found Laxtinct and Sonata were having enjoyable and pleasant lunch and snacks of pizza, tacos, nachos, garlic bread and big bottle of coke. They then headed off to arcade for playing some various video games - dancing and showing off their moves, playing shooting guns, racing the karts and some classic games. They went to the karaoke for singing and fun, and he even helped her to sing properly and gently. They also watched some movie - comedy-romance movie. They even had some ice-cream and cakes. She enjoyed having fun time with him.

And so far, the Siren hasn't done anything sinister and threatening to Laxtinct since she has been nice and playful with him for quite some time. Not to mention, she's hardly a villain at all. But she hadn't done anything wrong...

* * *

At late evening, Sunset and her friends followed Laxtinct and Sonata to the Central Park. The couple all sat down and leaned to the trees. They're all looked at the full moon. Sunset and her friends hid behind the bushes.

"So far, they hadn't done anything wrong..." Rainbow said calmly and firmly.

Indigo snarled, "If she did, she's gonna get the ugly sight from me."

"But this is Sonata, she seems nice," Fluttershy commented.

"Well, you could never tell how bad it can go wrong," Flash said in concern, "And not to mention, worse as her buddies."

"Hopefully, you're not talking about us, Twi's Boyfriend," The sarcasm voice spoke.

Everyone looked back and found Adagio and Aria emerged from the shadows. They glared at the group.

"Adagio Dazzle and Aria Blaze..." Sunset said dryly, "It's been a while."

Adagio scoffed, "It is. Not since the Imperial Phoenix's Fortress."

"And also, they screw up our jewels of song..." Aria remarked dryly.

"Well, you were the bullies, who attacked our school and turn our friends on each other for powering up your powers," Fluttershy remarked dryly, "And not to mention, you helped Dark Curse."

"So, what the heck are you doing here?" Rainbow asked dryly.

Indigo snarled, "Yeah. Are you here to attack my bro?!"

"No. Keeping an eye on him. Making sure he doesn't attack her!" Aria said dryly.

Adagio nodded, "She maybe an idiot. She's still my friend and family. I won't let any of you harm her, even if it is a big fight!"

"Fine by me, bitch! I prefer some fights!" Indigo snapped.

Rainbow nodded, "You said it, sister. No one mess with our family!"

"Fight can be ugly," Sour Sweet snarled a bit as she crunched her tin can, "Trust me. Don't make us ugly."

Aria groaned, "You wish!"

"Hold it!" Flash said firmly. The girls looked at him. He sighed, "You two wanna look after Sonata while we want to look after Lax, right?"

"Your point?" The girls asked dryly.

Flash sighed, "How about if any of our pals did something funny, we take down our own and teach them for messing up their dates?" The girls glared at him. He gulped, "How about it?"

The girls gave some thoughts of what Flash has said. They nodded and answered, "Alright..."

Flash sighed, "Close call..."

The group hid behind the bushes while looking at the couples. Laxtinct leaned against the tree while Sonata was on top of him. They chatted and laughed happily. And at the same time, Laxtinct tickled and kissed her happily, making her giggle.

"Wow. That's best date I ever had!" Sonata said happily, "Thanks, Lax!"

Laxtinct smiled, "No problem. It's what boyfriend do."

"Yeah. I'm surprise that you didn't tell your buddies about us." Sonata said in surprise, "About me. I mean I'm the bad guy."

"Bad guy?" Laxtinct asked in shock and concern, "You kidding me?! No way!"

"Come on, Lax. I may an air-headed, but I'm not dumb. The police have been looking for me and my girls. But you found me. You could have send me and my buddies to jail back."

"Not a chance, baby! You and your sisters deserve freedom. You don't belong to prison."

"Really? Why? How do you know that where I belong to?"

"Because I know you better," Laxtinct said calmly, surprised Sonata. He continued, "And besides, you're very nice and kind girl I ever met. I don't care what people think about you. You're my girl. You belong here. You and I are together as couple. I'd never ever sent you away."

Sonata was touched and inspired by Laxtinct's speech. She cried tearfully and happily. She jumped and hugged him, "Thank you so much, Lax. You're the best!"

Both Laxtinct and Sonata gave each other a deep passionate kiss. The girls awed happily to see the couples kissing each other.

Flash smiled, "Guess everyone's cool with it?"

"Yeah..." The girls said happily.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
P.J. Byrne: Laxtinct  
Maryke Hendrikse: Sonata Dusk

 **Minor Casts:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash  
Kelly Sheridan: Indigo Zap  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Kazumi Evans: Adagio Dazzle  
Diana Kaarina: Aria Blaze


	10. S1E10: Cutie Mark Helpers

**Season 1 Episode 10: Cutie Mark Helpers**

In the early morning, most of young students including three Cutie Mark Crusaders, Nyx and Jade have been gathered at the Canterlot High School's lawn. The parents including their older sisters have allowed them to join and participated the event. They all chatted happily and excitedly about new event they're about to perform.

"Oh! I can't wait to start it!" Apple Bloom said happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Me too! I've always want to do my part in Iris Crystal's Charity!"

"Yeah! It's gonna be awesome!" Scootaloo exclaimed happily, "Anyhow... Who is Iris Crystal again?"

"Are you serious?" Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle asked in annoyance.

Nyx giggled, "Well, Iris Crystal was Shadow Dragon's first girlfriend and also my sister's best friend and teacher. And did I mention that she's Princess Celestia's kiddo?"

Jade scoffed, "Who doesn't know that part? Why do you think she named the event after her?"

"Make sense," Nyx joked, "I mean. Iris always like to help people out no matter what."

"Then, let's make her proud!" Apple Bloom cheered.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "We're gonna make the best out of Iris Crystal's Charity!"

"You've said it!" Scootaloo agreed, "Guess what we're gonna call?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered as they jumped and gave each other a high five, "Cutie Mark Charity Helpers!"

Diamond Tiara shushed at Cutie Mark Crusaders, "Quiet, girls! It's gonna start!

"Yeah! We've gotta listen to some instruction," Silver Spoon said in agreement, "Can't afford to make a mess out of our assignment! It's gonna start!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders yelped, "Oh! Sorry!"

The young students turned and looked at the front, where Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Cheerilee, Flare Tiger and other staff members were standing before them. The principal approached to the microphone stand as she's making announcement.

"Welcome, young students to the most important and unforgettable event - Iris Crystal's Charity!" Principal Celestia announced calmly and happily, "We're honored to have so many young students to join the event. You all already know what this event is for. So, our mission is to make the awareness and inspiration for poor and poverty. We help many people as much as we can, no matter how difficult and challenging it gets because we want them to be happy and reliable. We give them hope. And also, Miss Cheerilee will be in-charge of the event as usual, with the little help of her new assistant - Miss. Flare Tiger. I will let you both to take over now."

As Principal Celestia stood back, Cheerilee smiled and spoke up, "Alright, students. I'm passing you all some assignments for you to follow. And remember, if you have any problem with it, we'd be happy to help you out."

Flare Tiger whistled, "Alright, everyone! Let's get started!"

The students cheered wildly and happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders were excited and happy for it as well. They can't wait to start working on it.

* * *

The students went across to the neighborhood for different assignments, given by Miss Cheerilee and Flare Tiger. Some students did help out some of neighbors by doing some chores and works. Others helped and collected some unwanted clothes, stationary stuffs and tools for poverty. A few bought and brought some food and money to the poor. Most also helped and taken care of some disable people with the problems they have. They all enjoyed having fun of helping people out. Cheerilee and Flare Tiger went around to check and making sure the students are performing their works well.

Cutie Mark Crusaders went around of the town while looking at their assignment. They wondered of what they can do with it.

"Wow. They've got so many choice to do," Sweetie Belle commented.

Scootaloo hummed in concern, "So, which one we should do? It's hard to choose."

"And not to mention, it's a teamwork too," Apple Bloom said in concern, "And of course, we don't have much time."

"Like that's gonna be easy," Jade said in skepticism.

"We'll figure something out," Nyx said calmly, "We always do. First thing first, let's try the stuffs we're supposed to do."

Cutie Mark Crusaders smiled, "Yeah!"

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders have split up and did the assignment all by themselves. Apple Bloom handled with lawn mowing at her cousin's places. Sweetie Belle sang harmonically at the stage. Scootaloo was performing some food delivery across the town. Jade handled with collecting some unwanted clothes and toys. Nyx handled with creating awareness for the world to notice and help the people out. However, the assignments have proven too much for them to handle especially when they're on their own.

Flare Tiger has noticed them doing their assignment. She can tell that they're having trouble with it. She hummed thoughtfully as she might able to help them.

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders regrouped and met up at the clubhouse for discussion and planning since their solo mission didn't go so well.

"So much for the assignment..." Apple Bloom said in concern.

Scootaloo groaned, "Tell me about it. Do anyone else have the bright idea?"

"Not really..." Jade admitted in concern, "Looks like we blow it off. So, what's next?"

"I wish I knew..." Nyx and Sweetie Belle said in concern.

"Mind if I cut in?" Flare Tiger's voice asked happily. Cutie Mark Crusaders turned and found the senior has arrived at the scene. They greeted her happily. She smiled, "Okay. Do you know your mistake?"

"Not really?" Cutie Mark Crusaders admitted in concern.

Flare Tiger giggled while smiling, "I'll give you a little hint. What common do your sisters have?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders were confused and uncertain of what Flare Tiger's questions. They gave in some deep thoughts about it for the moment. After some time of thinking, they gasped in realization. They knew the answer. They gathered and circled around for some discussion.

* * *

After their discussion, Cutie Mark Crusaders have decided to work together to finish their assignment. They worked and built a wagon that attached to their scooters and bicycles. The wagon consisted of various tools and gadgets. Since they've got what they needed for their assignment, they're ready for it.

Cutie Mark Crusaders headed off to some neighborhood's houses and gardens for cutting and mowing the lawn. They then performed some tricks and talents at the stage for the neighbor to see. They then did some food delivery to the places. They also collected as much as clothes and items for charity. They made some awareness posters and flyers, and even doing tricks and talents. And unlike before, they worked well together on their assignment.

Flare Tiger noticed it as she smiled happily to see Cutie Mark Crusaders working together again. She's happy and proud of it.

* * *

After whole day of working on Iris Crystal's Charity, the students gathered up at the Canterlot High School's lawn. They all chatted and cheered happily that they done well with the charity. Principal Celestia and her staff members were gathered as well. She stood on the microphone stand for making the announcement.

"Iris Crystal's Charity has been concluded! Congratulation to you all! You have done well!" Principal Celestia said proudly and calmly. She turned and looked at the money tester, which shown very high. She smiled, "We have gained enough money to help and support the poor and poverty! You all should be proud of yourself for helping the people."

Everyone cheered wildly and happily especially Cutie Mark Crusaders. Flare Tiger approached to the group a she smiled at them.

"Nice job, everyone." Flare Tiger said proudly, "Looks like you're following your sisters' footstep. They'll be proud of it."

"Thanks, Miss. Flare Tiger. But we couldn't have done it without ya," Apple Bloom said happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah. You're always be there for us, just like our sisters."

"I just did what anyone could do," Flare Tiger remarked.

"Maybe. But you're still the best," Jade commented.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah. We're gonna keep this up together."

"So, ready for next adventure?" Nyx asked happily.

Cutie Mark Crusaders jumped and gave a high five, "Yeah!"

Flare Tiger laughed happily, "Don't worry, partner. I'll keep an eye on you all. You can count on that."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger

 **Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Principal Celestia, Miss. Cheerilee  
Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Silver Spoon


	11. S1E11: Science Date

**Episode 11: Science Date**

Instead of her usual white formal-like fashion dress, Rarity worn her new dress - blue sleeveless shirt with mini-skirt that has diamond patterns, dark purple skirt, dark purple fashion heels and her right hand has golden bracelet as she was leaning against Carousal Boutique's walls. She was waiting patiently and calmly. She hummed happily in the tone of 'Dance Magic'. She turned and found DJ-Pon3 was happily listening to her music.

"Oh! I can't believe this is happening! I am so excited!" Rarity said happily. She turned and looked DJ-Pon3. She squealed happily, "Shorty's taking me out for date! Can you believe it?! My tutor and I are on the date!"

DJ-Pon3 was busy listening to her music. Rarity sighed happily, "I have a hard time to believe that he and I are dating! I mean, how rare do you get to see a geek and fashionista like us to get a date?"

DJ-Pon3 didn't answer as usual. Rarity squealed, "Not ever! And I have to be perfect and beautiful if I want to impress my boyfriend! Geek loved the most beautiful and popular girl like me. And there is no doubt that he will bring me to the most beautiful landscapes and places I enjoyed for our great romance! I can't wait to see it! I know it's gonna be the best!"

"Do you always enjoy monologuing about yourself?" Shorty asked amusingly surprising Rarity to turn and look at him. He worn white suit with black bow tie and red rose. He laughed, "It's kinda embarrassing, you know?"

Rarity giggled uneasily while blushed in red, "Sorry. I'm glad you make it. Love your suit. It makes you less geeky."

"Gee. Thanks for the 'insult'..."

"I meant compliment, Shorty. But you're very handsome boy in my eyes."

"Okay. I'm fine now," Shorty smiled amusingly. He then looked at Rarity's dress, "Is this your new dress, Rarity? You design it?"

Rarity smiled amusingly as she posed and showing off her dress, "Oh yes, it is, darling. Do you like it?"

"I love it," Shorty commented, "Ready for the date?"

Rarity giggled, "Yes, I am. So, what should we do now?"

Shorty smiled, "You'll love it. Trust me."

* * *

Rarity has a fantasy of her romance with Shorty such as enjoying expensive formal restaurant, watching artworks and fashion shows, watching movies, trying out some clothes, having fun at the carnival and entertainment shows, and so on. But she didn't expect her date to be different than her fantasy.

Shorty has different ideas of date for him and his girlfriend. He has taken her to his interests - eating fast food restaurant, went to science and technology fare for learning and discovery, went to historical museum for learning, went to library to check on books and buying them as well, also went to some hardware shops for buying more tools and metals, and so on.

While Short has indeed enjoyed his day, Rarity was not as she was purely disappointed and upset that her date is not what she expected. But the last thing she wanted is hurt her boyfriend's feelings. So she has to follow him and make him happy as much as she can, even though she might not like it very much.

"Oh joy..." Rarity remarked sarcastically, "I enjoy it..."

* * *

Shorty took Rarity to the Central Park, where they were taking a break and relaxing after a long day. They're now sitting down on the bench. Shorty looked very happy while Rarity was disappointed and annoyed over the date.

"I can't believe this is not the date I was expecting..." Rarity said in annoyance.

"Thank you, Rarity. I'm glad you enjoy it very much," Shorty said happily. He took a deep breathe in and release it out, "And now get ready for the final event."

Rarity sighed, "Oh joy. I wonder what kind of event is that."

"Trust me. You will enjoy it. I promised. Get ready, Rarity," Shorty said calmly as he looked at his watch, "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Now!"

 ** _BOOM!_** Rarity yelped in surprise as she and Shorty looked up and found the night sky is filled with more exploding fireworks by big and small. They both awed in amazement and surprised by the fireworks. It was truly beautiful and amazing for them to watch.

"Oh my... It's beautiful..." Rarity remarked in surprise.

Shorty smiled, "Glad you like it, Rarity. And thanks for standing by my side for my interest, even thought you hated it."

"Y-You knew it?!"

"Of course, I do. You're my girlfriend. I know you too well."

"So, you're not mad at me for being a liar and bored to death about your science?"

"Nah... I'm used to it a lot," Shorty said calmly, "But you, you've always support your friends and even me, despite that you might get bored or hate it a lot. That's what I loved about you."

Rarity blushed as she awed and hugged Shorty happily, "Oh! Shorty! Now I know why I loved you! You're the best!"

Shorty smiled, "I know. Tomorrow morning, we're gonna watch your favorite movie and fashion shows."

"Deal! Give me something special in-return, darling!"

"What would that be?"

"You and I know the answer too well."

Rarity grabbed and held Shorty closed to her for them to kiss deeply and passionately under the full moon and exploding fireworks.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity


	12. S1E12: Epic Fail

**Author's Notes:  
**  
This episode is set after **_Epic Fail (Canon Series)_**. As much as I loved adapting that short, I decide not to because the Epic Fail focused on Mane Seven only about the crazy yet embarrassing moments they have to deal with. So, why won't I do the same with Dragon Strike Force?

* * *

 **Episode 12: Epic Fail (Mystic Version)**

After their class chores, Dragon Strike Force and Flash chatted happily while heading straight to cafeteria. They then found Mane Seven giggled happily and amusingly while they're still lying down on the wet floor. It surprised and confused the team.

"EPIC FAIL!" Mane Seven laughed happily.

"Okay, did I miss something?" Flash asked in confusion as he helped Sunset out, "What was that?"

Laxtinct nodded, "Yeah. Why are you lying down on the fail?"

"What's with 'Epic Fail'?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously as he helped Twilight, "Sounds like you enjoy failing. That is so not like you."

Twilight giggled, "Actually, we were talking about our embarrassing moment we have for this year. We got so distracted while not watching where we were going and get tripped by the wet floor."

Sunset nodded happily, "Yeah. So, what's your embarrassing moments you have in your life?"

Mane Seven chatted and nodded in agreement about it. Hearing the kind of questions, Dragon Strike Force and Flash looked shock and embarrassed. They hated to talk about it as well. They recalled their embarrassing moments in their lives...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _In the forest, Shadow Dragon was training and performing some of his Mixed Martial Art Moves by himself. He performed various of them very well. He is now on top of three logs-like pillars. He was on top of tallest log as he was in Crane Technique Position, one of the most effective yet challenging Karate Moves to perform. He took a deep breathe and released it calmly and firmly. He opened his eyes as he jumped and kicked off by left before land on the log while lifting his right leg up. But instead, he tripped and slipped off on its platform edge while falling down on the ground hard. This resulted him some backaches and head's back got hit hard. Shadow Dragon yelped and screamed in pain while rubbing his head. Dragoking laughed amusingly at him._

 _Flash and his band were practicing and playing their music happily and wildly for their next performance. They chatted and commented to each other about their practice and song have gotten better. They decided to practice again. As they played their instruments and songs, the sounds got oddly off. They were confuse and uncertain as they kept on trying to get the right notes while wondering why it's getting worse and off. They then got into argument at each other about the mess they make up. Unknown to the group, Adagio was at the music studio as she snickered evilly for pranking on Flash Drive band._

 _In his discipline office, Blazefist has gathered all of the prefects. Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Spell Nexus have arrived to the office. They carefully inspecting, checking and reviewing how presentable, serious and formal the prefects are. They gave good reviews about the prefects, making Blazefist pleased and satisfied about his work. They then come across to Rarity, who worn stylish and glimmering purple colored prefect uniforms while performing her dancing moves. Principal Celestia and her staffs turned and glared at Blazefist, who is annoyed and embarrassed by Rarity's attempt for showing off her fashion again._

 _Aqua blew a loud whistle, making sure that her students were doing their soccer practice at the soccer field due to next month's competition against Crystal Prep Academy. The training has been going for weeks. The students became exhausted and annoyed by her training as they decided to make her chill off. While she was busy teaching her students about new tricks and formation; Rainbow, Pinkie, Micro Chip, Sandalwood, Zephyr Breeze and Curly Winds readied and dumped the canister of lemon juice on her. Everyone laughed happily at her, and even Rainbow Dash. Aqua groaned in anger as she removed the canister while glaring at her students, who quickly ran off at once. She angrily chased after them at once._

 _Shorty, his sisters and Tailtech were working and repairing the Armor Guardians' armors and weapons at the secret laboratory. And at the same time, they were listening to radio's music as the means of keeping them focus on their works. However, Shorty and Ciel enjoyed listening to a gentle and calm meaningful song while Tailtech and Asami preferred some rock'n'roll music. Each team hit the radio's buttons in getting the right music to listen, causing them to argue and shout at each other for changing while working on their project. Incidentally, Tailtech has accidentally wielded and held close to the fire sprinkler, causing it to go alarm and rained on them. While the group get wet, their works got soaked and electrocuted to go black out._

 _At Virtue Dragon's Barn, Saber and his cousins were working and farming on the farmlands. They all enjoyed working it. Then, one of his cousins - Heavy has suggested of doing some competition: first person of getting the job done, everyone will do whatever the winner wanted to do. They all agreed. Saber worked on plowing the field. Twinkle Star was milking the cows in the buckets. Rogue was feeding foods to the animals. Jasmine Jade was carrying and loading up the cargo. Kindy was watering the plants. Terrastrike was painting on the resident and its barn. Heavy was collecting the eggs from chicken. As Saber and his cousins were working on their farm, Terrastrike and Heavy got heated up with the competition, causing them to get in trouble - Terrastrike has painted on the bull's face while Heavy accidentally plucked the chicken's feather. This has caused the animals gone wild and crazy to chase them off. They bumped on the rest of their cousins to shout and fight among themselves until they caused a big mess and the barn's destruction. They're in trouble._

 _Terrorcreep met up with Fluttershy at the cafeteria for their date. While they both were busy talking and chatting about the animals and bats, Aria sneaked past by some students as she changed the strawberry cake to red colored garlic cakes. She then quickly returned to the group. As Terrorcreep and Fluttershy ate their dessert, the vampire yelped and spitted it out due to him eating the garlic cake. He yelled and screamed angrily as he felt his throat hurt and sore. She went after him as she tried to calm him down. At the same time, Aria laughed at them._

 _Icy volunteered to cook the dinner for Laxtinct and Sonata at her home. Both the couples were reluctant and uncertain if they wanted to eat her latest cook. After she finished cooking, she set up the burnt and messy cooked of spaghetti for them to try. They looked scared and worried upon looking at the food. They quivered and shivered in fear as they took a big bite on them. They yelped in shock and disgust. They headed off to the bathroom, where they vomit out the disgusting food. Icy looked confuse and uncertain of what just happen._

 _Flare Tiger was babysitting and teaching Cutie Mark Crusaders during the camp as camp counselor or dean mother. As she was keeping an eye on them, the children got into trouble, getting her a lot of problems such as got chased by the animals, putting out the fires, messing up with the wrong people, scolding them for playing video games, trying to make the best stories but only bored them, and so one. After a week has passed, Cutie Mark Crusaders enjoyed the camp while Flare Tiger looked exhausted and defeated before falling on the ground hard._

 _All of them are marked as **'Epic Fail'!**_

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Dragon Strike Force was embarrassed by the thoughts of embarrassing moments they have to deal with. Mane Seven looked at them amusingly and slyly.

"Absolutely nothing! We've got nothing to hide!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern, "Right, guys?!"

Dragon Strike Force yelped and nodded in agreement, "Yeah!"

Mane Seven were unconvinced, Twilight giggled slyly, "Okay. Whatever you say, Shadow Dragon. Just watch where you were stepping..."

Shadow Dragon scoffed, "Very funny..."

As Shadow Dragon was about to move, he accidentally tripped and slipped by Dragoking's body. He fell on his friends and others on the wet floor again. Instead of annoying and angry, all of them laughed amusingly and happily about their latest embarrassing moment.

 **"EPIC FAIL!"**

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger

 **Minor Casts:**  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure


	13. S1E13: Good Vibe

**Episode 13: Good Vibe (Mystic Version)**

At the martial art training dojo within Canterlot Mall, Shadow Dragon dragged and moved Flash out of it. Master Zhao Long - a white adult at 50s with light green-cyan mixed colored spiky short hair worn worn black Kung Fu robe scolded angrily at Shadow Dragon about Flash's behavior and attitude on his dojo, making the latter bowed to the ground in shame and humble. Master Zhao Long returned to dojo for continuing his training with the students.

Shadow Dragon and Flash got into a heated argument. The member of Dragon Strike Force scolded angrily at the guitarist's lack of discipline and respect to both his master and other students. Flash blamed his own best friend for not standing up for him. They both split up and went separate ways for time out.

Angrily and annoyed by his best friend's not standing up, Flash approached to the water fountain. After some thinking about his action, he sighed in defeat. He has realized his mistakes and mess he has make, putting Shadow Dragon in a difficult situation. He lamented of his mess as he flipped his coin into it, hoping and wishing that he could repair his mistakes.

Flash turned and found Trixie struggled of holding and carrying cargo of her magic tricks and tools especially the crystal ball was shaking and moving around on top of it. It fell off from the top. Luckily, he grabbed it in time. He smiled weakly as he placed and put the crystal ball inside the magic top hat. Trixie was surprised yet relieved to smile that she has someone to help him out.

Flash: _The truth that we have come to know  
Starts out small, but watch it grow_

Trixie: _Taking time to help each other  
Brings us close to one another_

* * *

While carrying her cargo, Trixie was walking down the hallway of shopping centers. She then came across to the pillar, which has the Missing Poster, involving of Angel and Naughty being missing. She then turned to movie theater, where she spotted Fluttershy was sending out and giving flyers to bypass. Terrorcreep met up with her after looking around at the mall for their missing pets. She cried tearfully as she approached and hugged her boyfriend, who hugged her back.

Feeling sympathy and pity for both Fluttershy and Terrorcreep about their pets, Trixie decided that she should help them out since Flash helped her out. She approached to both of them. Using her witch's hat, she performed some tricks within, making Angel and Naughty to appear before them. Both of them gasped in surprise before grabbed and hugged their pets passionately. And at the same time, they thanked Trixie for helping them out.

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep: _Beginning now starts something new  
Good deeds done out of the blue  
Put your kindness to the test  
You'll be amazed what happens next_

* * *

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep were heading back to the pet shop. Laxtinct and Pinkie, who were running away for their lives due to them being chased by Blazefist. The Discipline Teacher was angry at them for using his credit card to buy their expensive cupcakes. As Blazefist was chasing after his friends, they got bumped on the couples hard. They fell on the ground hard. And at the same time, the cupcakes hit on Bulk Bicep's cap. It exploded, causing his cap to disintegrate.

Bulk Biceps gasped in shock upon looking at his top head, which is bald and burnt marks. He cried tearfully about his hair. The group felt bad and shame for making his hair bald. Fluttershy gave some thoughts of helping him out. After some thinking, she whistled out loud, causing the squirrel appeared and jumped on his head.

Though it was not a wig or cap to cover his head, Bulk Biceps smiled happily as he gave both Fluttershy a deep passionate hug.

Fluttershy: _One small word can brighten the world around you  
One big smile can change someone's day_

* * *

Approaching to the fashion store's glassed, Bulk Biceps looked at his reflection as he patted on the squirrel gently and calmly. He then spotted Twilight, in technician uniform, struggled moving the trolley of technology and computer cargo. Suddenly, the trolley lots its left wheel, preventing her to move them to her shop in time.

Luckily, Bulk Biceps has decided to help Twilight out. With his great strength, he helped and carried the boxes out while giving her a wink. Knowing what he was doing, Twilight guided and led Bulk Biceps back to the shop.

Bulk Biceps: _A helping hand goes farther than you can dream  
Good vibes, so many different waves_

* * *

After arriving at computer shop, Twilight guided and instructed Bulk Biceps of where he should put the cargo is. She then spotted DJ-Pon3 arrived at the shop. She approached and shown her damaged DJ Jockey to Twilight.

Twilight smiled gently and calmly as she levitated and summoned some tools in checking, analyzing and repairing the DJ Jockey, with the help of her magic. After a while of fixing it, DJ Jockey was fixed. She passed it to DJ-Pon3. The DJ smiled happily about it while giving a thumbs up to her.

DJ-Pon3: _Moments that you don't expect  
Spirits down, you're in the depths_

Twilight: _The world feels like it's lost the light  
But little things can make it right_

* * *

At the Carousal Boutique shopping center, Rarity and Sunny Flare, dressed in her fashion dressing code, struggled with getting customers' attention to come and visit the boutique. She even took a glance at the DJ Booth, where DJ-Pon3 was supposed to come and play the music. Without the music, the business may go out of business soon.

Luckily, DJ-Pon3 has arrived in time while started playing the music. This attracted the customers to come in and checked out on the fashions. She gave a thumbs up to Rarity and Sunny Flare, who both were happy and relieved that business can go on.

Rarity: _Think of all the lives you've touched  
They come 'round and twice as much_

DJ-Pon3: _Friendship makes the world get lighter  
Blur the lines and make it brighter_

* * *

Rarity and Sunny Flare were taking their break as they headed off for getting some drinks from Auntie Orange's Smoothie. They were on their way back to the shop. They came across to the sport shop, where Rainbow and Indigo were competing for packing up the shoe boxes in pyramid positions. Both of them have finished up their work in time.

Rainbow and Indigo were busying arguing and insulting each other of who is the winner. Cutie Mark Crusaders bought the canoe. They were charging out of the shop, causing both pyramids of shoe boxes to fall down. Both of them yelped in shock as they tried to hold them from falling.

Lucky for them both, Rarity summoned her Force Field Diamonds in blocking and holding the pyramid of shoe boxes from falling. And at the same time, Sunny Flare summoned the drones to move and rearranged them in pyramid positions. Both Rainbow and Indigo gave thumbs up to Rarity and Sunny Flare for helping them out.

Rarity: _One small word can brighten the world around you  
One big smile can change someone's day_

Rainbow: _A helping hand goes farther than you can dream  
Good vibes, so many different waves_

* * *

Sunset has finished her shift for the Sushi Restaurant. She has worn her Japanese Sushi Chef robe. She exited out and headed off to meet up with her friends. While she was walking down the hallway of shopping centers, she got tripped and fell to the ground hard. She turned and found her right slipper got broken. It shocked and upset her.

Rainbow and Indigo have arrived before their friend. They helped her to sit down on the bench. They then shown some of shoe box for her to try. After couple of them to tryout, Sunset chose the black sport shoes with star pattern. She smiled happily as she gave her friends a warm hug for helping them out.

Sunset: _It only takes a moment to make someone's day  
Good vibes, good vibes_

Rainbow: _It keeps us growing stronger, so let's hear you say  
Good vibes, good vibes_

* * *

After paying the bill to her friends, Sunset headed off to meet up with her friends. She then heard some grunt noise. She turned and entered the dojo, where she found Shadow Dragon angrily gave multiple punches on the Wing Chun Wooden Dummy. His fists are bleeding out. She became worried about him as she quickly stopped him at once. She then questioned him about it, which he answered sadly and shamefully about his argument and fight with Flash. Sunset shown her sympathy and worried looks as she gave some thoughts. And she has the idea.

Sunset dragged and led Shadow Dragon out to find Flash. They came across to the water fountain, where Flash was sitting down sadly and shamefully. They both approached to him. Sunset patted his hair gently. Flash looked up and found Shadow Dragon and Sunset stood before him. He was surprised to see them both.

Sunset passed the Sushi Package to Shadow Dragon, who sighed calmly and passed it to Flash. He gave a sad smile while apologized for his action. And in turn, Flash smiled and forgave his best friend while apologized for his mess. Both Shadow Dragon and Sunset sat down on the water fountain. Three of them began having lunch.

Soon, the rest of Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force have arrived and joined them for lunch, along with Trixie, Bulk Biceps, DJ-Pon3, Sunny Flare and Indigo Zap. All of them enjoyed eating their lunch happily. Everything is fine now...

All: _One small word can brighten the world around you  
One big smile can change someone's day  
A helping hand goes farther than you can dream  
Good vibes, so many dif-fer-ent waves_

 _END..._

 _Suggest & Review..._

 **Main Casts:**  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Shadow Dragon's Singing Voice,  
Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle's Singing Voice

 **Minor Casts:**  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Fluttershy  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice  
Roger Bart: Blazefist's Singing Voice  
Dee Bradley Baker: Shorty Thinking's Singing Voice  
Brad Kane: Terrorcreep's Singing Voice  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aquastroke  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Kathleen Barr: Trixie, DJ-Pon3  
Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps

 **Author's Notes:**  
That's it for **_Mystic Equestria Girls Season 1_**. Now, I'm putting it in hiatus because I'm proceeding on next two projects - **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_** and **_Transformers Prime III: Journey & IV: Guardians_**. I've been waiting for this for too long.


	14. S2E1: Follow the Leader

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, folks! I'm back on the _**MLP Mystic Universe!**_ First thing first of the business, I'm going to start with _**MLP Mystic Equestria Girls Season 2**_ (or known as _**MLP Equestria Girls Web Series Season 1**_ ) and also followed by _**Forgotten Friendship Adaptation**_ while working and finishing up with _**Transformers Prime IV: Guardians.**_

After that second season, I'll return to work on _**Mystic Season 4**_. Let's get started!

* * *

 **Season 2 Episode 1: Follow the Leader**

After Princess Twilight and her friends have successfully located and retrieved the Elemental Elements of Harmony, she decided to inform her friend - Sunset Shimmer from Human Realm that she and her friends should remained vigilant and keep their eyes out for possible Elemental Geodes since she and her friends including Shadow Dragon got their own geodes.

Sunset informed her friends of the situation about possible Elemental Geodes. Both Mane Seven and Dragon Strike Force agreed to help out with the mission.

Inside the secret laboratory, Shorty and his sister - Ciel were building and inventing on the small device-like with a single antennae and the screen has the meter with an arrow. They even tried to synchronized the crimson colored geodes into both computer and device. They were finishing up with tightening the screw on it.

"There we go. That should do it," Shorty commented as he took out his goggle. He sighed, "I think it should work."

Ciel smiled, "It'll work. With the help of Sunset's Geode energy signal, we should able to locate, identify and match any kind of magic. The Magical Detector will help us find them."

"True, indeed," Shorty agreed calmly while looking at the Magical Detector, "Now, all we need now is do some trials on this device before we could use it on the mission."

Ciel nodded in agreement, "Yeah. So, where do we start?"

 _ **DING!**_ Blazefist, Sunset, Rainbow and Asami Gear - a young lighter reddish teenager with dark crimson long curly hair with orange stripes worn a reddish long shirt-like dress, blackish coat, dark reddish pants and black boots have arrived at the scene.

And to the scientists' surprise, they found the geode glowed brightly, causing the device became active with meters going wildly and making beeping noise.

"Hey, guys!" Sunset greeted warmly. She then noticed her geode was glowing and the device was shaking out wildly. The geode floated a bit for the moment before flew straight at her hand. She looked surprised and impressed, "Wow! Looks like your device's working well. Right?"

"Sort of, I think," Shorty admitted in surprise. He turned and looked at Sunset's holding the geode, "Apparently, your geode activated itself when you're close by. It then sent straight back to its original owner. Kinda like a homing signal."

"So, therefore, it could work on other Elemental Geodes. They could be activated themselves when we're close to them," Asami added in, making Shorty nodded in confirmation. She whistled, "Wow. That's impressive. Now, the question is how can we activate their homing beacon? They could be anywhere."

"One way to find out," Ciel suggested calmly as she turned her attention to the computer. Attaching and connecting the wire to Magical Detector, she then accessed and checked on her monitor screen. It revealed worldwide map, slowly revealing a red dot on the Amazon Rainforest. She whistled, "Looks like it works. And surprisingly, just one only."

"If it's anything like Elemental Elements from back home, then it means the time of Chosen One must go and find it," Sunset theorized calmly.

"Who is it?" Blazefist asked firmly, "We can't just bring everyone there. Some of them have to be home for the job and school."

And to everyone's surprise, the Magical Detector's screen glowed in red as it beams the crimson laser at Blazefist.

"Guess that answers your question, Commander," Asami commented in surprise.

"Well then, I'm heading out to the Amazon Rainforest now," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "The rest of you stay behind."

"Yeah, no, Commander," Sunset protested, making Blazefist to turn and look at him. He continued, "I'm coming with you."

Rainbow squealed happily, "Cool! If she's going, then I'm going too!"

"What?! What makes you two think that I'd be bringing you with me on this mission?!" Blazefist asked firmly and seriously, "You two have studies and co-curriculum activity to deal with. So, give me one good reason why you two need to come with me."

Rainbow scoffed, "You need some speed, agility and awesomeness like me! I'm 20% cooler!"

Sunset groaned a bit, "That is not the reason, Rainbow Dash. You need a magical expert, who knows and understand on how to use the geodes. And not to mention, I've got all the information from Twilight of how these geodes works."

"And may I added a little detail, you're gonna need someone fast enough to take out the soldiers and traps," Rainbow added playfully.

Shorty hummed thoughtfully, "Their reasons... Logical. If you think about it, Blazefist, you maybe a Mutant of Fire, but added in the Elemental Geode, there is no telling what kind of power you may possessed and how you can control it. It would be best that you would bring some units with you especially Sunset."

Asami nodded, "They have the point. Plus, taking the plane to another area may cost a lot. And also, both Shorty and me have prepared a special transport for you to use."

Shorty nodded, "On one condition, I pilot the gunship. The last thing we need is someone mess it up badly..."

"Hey!" Rainbow protested in annoyance.

After giving some thinking of their suggestion, Blazefist sighed in defeat, "Fine. Don't make me regret about it. The sooner we get it done, the sooner I can get back home to watch Indigo's entering the finals for tomorrow. Can't miss it."

"Don't worry, you won't regret it, Commander," Sunset playfully saluted.

Ciel smiled, "I'll stay here and monitor the situation."

* * *

As suggested, Shorty and Asami presented their newly built of advanced and armored blackish gunship-like armed with twin rotor blades and a rotor tail to fly, missile launchers, pair of forward cannons, twin turbo lasers and laser armored turrets. It was called 'Dragon Armor Strike-I'. They both piloted the gunship while Blazefist, Sunset and Rainbow have boarded the passenger's seat.

The Dragon Armor Strike-I flew straight to the Amazon Rainforest of South America, where they believed that the Elemental Geode is located.

* * *

Dragon Armor Strike-I has descended and landed on the opened space of Amazon Rainforest. Blazefist climbed down from the gunship, followed by Sunset and Rainbow. Both of them were wearing Daring Do's Cosplay suits, which annoyed him.

"You wanna tell me why you even wear Daring Do Cosplay?" Blazefist asked in annoyance.

Rainbow looked disbelief and annoyance with a scoff, "Uh, hello? Have you read or watch the Daring Do show, buddy? When there's adventure, she goes with it!" She sighed happily and calmly while taking a breathe, "Can you smell it? I smell adventures! And I am part of it!"

Sunset laughed a bit, "Believe it or not. This is my first time to go another place than just Canterlot City. Plus, at least, there's no pressure of saving the world. A bit too much."

"Come on. It's fun," Rainbow commented happily.

Blazefist groaned, "We're not here for fun. We're here on the mission. So, stay focus, alright?"

"Alright. You don't need to get worked up for nothing, you know?" Rainbow complained in annoyance.

"Look, Blazefist, you don't have to worry about it. We'll find and get the geode. Count on it," Sunset said confidently.

Blazefist sighed, "That doesn't make me feel any better..."

"You know. You really lighten up," Sunset said dryly, making the Commander glared at her. She yelped, "Uh, sir..."

"Yeah, right..." Blazefist remarked dryly.

"I'll be here waiting." Shorty said firmly. He turned to Asami, "Asami, you sure you can handle it? This is no game."

Wearing the black battle suit with red patterns, Asami smiled calmly as she patted her older brother's shoulder, "Wally, you need to relax. I'll be fine. I have three heroes to look after me. I'll be fine. Plus, these guys need my expert to locate them."

Shorty sighed, "I supposed so." He turned and glared at Blazefist, Sunset and Rainbow. He snarled a bit, "You'd better look after her or else..."

Blazefist, Sunset and Rainbow looked uneasy and nervous while chuckled a bit. They all nodded in agreement that they'll looked after her during their trip. They all then headed off to find and locate the Elemental Geode.

* * *

While following Asami's Magical Detector, Blazefist and his team have been travelling through the jungle while cutting down the vines and bushes for nearly 15 minutes. And at the same time, they were keeping their eyes out for both wild animals and enemies. But so far, there was nothing...

Rainbow groaned in annoyance, "Are we there yet?"

"No," Blazefist said firmly and dryly, "We're not here for some adventures."

Rainbow grumbled, "I know that. Just want to have some fun, that's all."

Blazefist and his team came across to strange scary and monstrous statues. They all halted at once while inspecting and checking on the surroundings.

"Looks like we've come across to the first trap!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

Blazefist groaned, "Don't be ridiculous. Most of the traps are ancient and out. There is no way they're functioning in this time of era."

And just before Blazefist could move, Sunset halted him at once. She took out her old book. She threw it straight to the front by 3 meters ahead. When it hit the ground, its weight made the floor creak sound, causing the statues to launch multiple arrows out from their mouths and eye-holes. This shocked Blazefist to disbelief about the ancient traps are still functioning.

Sunset turned and gave a nod to Rainbow, who looked excited and happy. By using her geode's power, she charged and sped through the trap while dodging and evading the arrows piercing and shooting her down. By the end of the path, she found an ancient contraption of controller. She looked and observed carefully. After studying it, she pulled down on the far right lever, causing the trap to shut down.

Returning to the group, Rainbow commented playfully, "Told ya! And there say fiction doesn't apply on reality."

Blazefist groaned, "Lucky shot. We got rid of the trap, and continue our journey."

"Don't bet on it. Still got plenty more to deal with," Sunset said firmly and calmly.

Blazefist groaned, "Oh joy..."

* * *

Blazefist and his team continued their mission, searching for the Elemental Geode. Unfortunately for them, Rainbow, got excited and wild with the adventures, got herself and her friends into a lot of troubles and problems such as going to wrong ways, picking a fight with the locals, gotten into various traps such as rolling boulders, falling into a pit, evading the spikes from both sides and even flying arrows, and they have to deal with some fierce and wild animals.

They managed to evade and escaped them barely, thanks to Blazefist and Sunset, who both often gotten into argument of handling the situation. Nevertheless, they continued their travel until they reached their destination...

* * *

Exhausted and tired from travelling and evading the traps, Blazefist and his team have arrived at the large Aztec Temple-like. While looking at the Magical Detector, it was pointing at the tallest temple. They all sighed in relief as they have finally found and located the geode.

"Looks like we have found it," Asami said in relief, "All we need to do is climb to the altar."

Rainbow giggled happily, "I wonder what kind of a trap or guardian we'd be dealing with."

Blazefist groaned, "Rainbow, please be quiet for once about your crazy adventures. I'm pretty sure we won't come across to it."

"I wouldn't be sure of that," Sunset said firmly. Blazefist turned and glared at her. She looked confuse and uncertainty, "What? I'm just saying."

Blazefist scoffed, "Don't push your luck, kid."

Blazefist headed off, leaving the rest of his teammates confused and uncertain. Sunset looked at Asami and Rainbow, who responded by shrugged in uncertainty as well. Nevertheless, they followed after him, making sure that nothing could get him into trouble.

After climbing the stairs for almost two hours, Blazefist and his team arrived at the top of altar, where they found a similar geode like theirs, glowing brightly and blazingly like a fire.

"Looks like we've found it," Rainbow cheered happily. Blazefist sighed as he was about to get the geode. She yelped as she halted Blazefist's hand, "Are you crazy?! Don't you know the rules of being archaeologist?! Don't take the stuffs until you're certain that there is no trap!"

"Rainbow's right. I have the feeling that the trap could be set if we take the geode out," Sunset agreed in concern. She searched through her bag, "Gotta be something to replace it."

Blazefist groaned, "Oh! Damn it! Enough with fantasy!"

Blazefist quickly grabbed and picked up the geode, alerting and scaring rest of his teammates to prepare themselves for any sign of trap. For a second, nothing happened.

"See? Nothing happens?" Blazefist said calmly. Suddenly, he and his teammates heard a loud bang and something make a creak noise. They turned to the front as they found the stone door slowly opened by lifting up and revealed the giant boulder. He groaned, "I hate it when I'm wrong. RUN!"

As commanded, Blazefist and his team screamed and panicked in fear as they ran for their lives by sliding down the stair's bars to the ground. They continued running through the same route they came through, but the giant boulder is rolling and chasing after them.

"The big boulder is coming after us!" Rainbow exclaimed in fear.

"Damn it! Blazefist, what were you thinking?! Can't you just listen to us for once," Sunset asked angrily and annoyingly, "I know we're just students and kids, but we're not that stupid! Plus, everyone should know not to take anything so priceless and important from the altar, which trigger the trap! Seriously, what is up with you?"

Blazefist sighed, "You're right. I'm sorry. As Commander, I should be leading and handling the situation, not you girls. But instead, I put you all in danger. You girls managed to overcome it well. I really messed up. I'm sorry."

"That's what bother you?" Sunset asked in disbelief, "Come on, Blazefist. We're the team, not leaders. Don't you trust us?"

After some thoughts, Blazefist turned and looked at Sunset. He sighed in defeat, "I do. Do you have any plans to get out of predicament?"

"Would be better of to use the geode now?" Rainbow suggested.

"We don't even know what it can do?!" Asami exclaimed in concern while contacting her brother.

Sunset sighed, "It's better than nothing."

Hate to disagree with her, but Sunset was right. As soon as they arrived back to the first trap, Blazefist quickly turned and faced at the rolling boulder. He armed himself while holding the geode tight on his right palm. As it lowed brightly, Blazefist gave the battle cry as he launched and unleashed a powerful phoenix-like flamethrower, flying and ramming straight at the boulder.

After making the impact with the boulder, the blazing phoenix-like rammed and broke it into pieces before it dispersed into nothingness. Seeing what he has done, Blazefist and his team cheered out wildly and happily.

"Now, that is awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah, it is," Blazefist said in relief. He turned and looked at Sunset and Rainbow, "Thanks for the help. I guess I need some serious remind that there's no 'I' in the team. And of course, the leader needs to listen to his friends, even though it's crazy."

Sunset nodded, "Yup. What are friend for."

Blazefist and his team heard the loud booming noise. They turned and looked back as they found Dragon Armor Strike-I is coming to the area. They all waved at him, letting Shorty knows that they're down at the first trap. As expected, the gunship lowered down the ropes for them to use and climbed back up inside.

With everyone's back on the gunship, Dragon Armor Strike-I took off and returned back to their home. They have found and retrieve the Elemental Geode of Fire.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Cast:**

Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer

Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash

Josh Keaton: Blazefist

Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking

Stephanie Sheh: Ciel

Seychelle Gabriel: Asami Gear


	15. S2E2: Partner

**Season 2 Episode 2: Partner**

Inside the Canterlot High School, most of the students were chatting while some were checking and picking up something from their own lockers. Twilight was humming peacefully and happily while picking some books from her locker. As she locked her locker, she found Shadow Dragon leaned against the locker.

"Hey, Twi," Shadow Dragon greeted warmly with a smirk.

Twilight sighed in annoyance with her rolling eyes, "If you're thinking about us being the partners together again, then you've got another thing coming to you, mister."

"Wow. Are you still mad at me over last year's project?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Just because you don't like science, doesn't mean that you have to do something drastic and ridiculous to skip the project like talking about a live predator and prey in front of some kids?! I mean, seriously, who on Earth thinks like that?!"

"Well, it was awesome to see how predator tackle the prey. Plus, Dragoking loved being on spotlight, you know." Shadow Dragon commented nervously and a bit of playfully. Twilight groaned while crossed her hands a bit. He sighed, "Come on, Twi. I promised that I'll do better for this term. You can count on it."

Twilight hummed suspiciously, "I don't know..."

"Did I ever tell you that you're the most beautiful girl in this world?" Shadow Dragon asked calmly and sincerely, "You're the only one, who stole my heart."

Twilight scoffed, "Shadow Dragon, please, don't try to charm me again. That isn't you. However, I will reconsider about it."

"You're the best!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed happily as he hugged his girlfriend happily.

"On one condition, mister," Twilight said dryly while glaring at him. Shadow Dragon nodded nervously. She continued, "If we fail, then you're gonna take Spike out for a walk and feed him too!"

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Do I have too? You know that I'm not cool with dogs."

Twilight snarled a bit, "Shadow Dragon..."

Shadow Dragon groaned, "Fine. Better than doing math. Numbers. What a headache..."

Heard the bell ringing, Twilight sighed, "Come on, 龙师傅, we've got class now."

Just before Shadow Dragon could react, Twilight dragged and pulled him as they're heading straight to science class now.

* * *

Twilight and Shadow Dragon have arrived and entered the science class, where most of her classmates including Rarity, Sunset, Flash and even Derpy. Most of them were chatting happily and calmly about the upcoming science project for them to do.

The door was opened and revealed a lighter brownish man with his dark chocolate spiky hair combed down in his 30's worn a white shirt with dark blue vest, greenish bow tie and blue pants and trench coat as well. He called himself 'Dr. Whooves'/

"Good day, students," Dr. Whooves greeted warmly, "I see everyone's present in my class. Well then, by all means, we should begin the science project very soon. It's an important credit to your academy result, dear students."

The students chatted calmly and firmly. Some were excited while others were annoyed and disappointed about it.

"Now, now, students. For this project, you will be paired together. So, some of you might be indecisiveness and uncertain of whom to partner with" Dr. Whooves said seriously and firmly, with a smile, "Luckily for you, I'll decide who you will be partner with."

Dr. Whooves listed down students paired including Rarity partnered with Derpy and Shadow Dragon and Sunset are partners.

"Lastly, Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry will be the team," Dr. Whooves added firmly.

Flash looked surprise and happy while looking at Twilight. She looked uncertainty and worried about partnering with him.

Quickly raised her hand, Twilight asked, "Dr. Whooves, is it too late to change your partner?"

"No changes, Ms. Sparkle. I've already decided," Dr. Whooves said firmly, "So, you'd best start getting to know your partner, or you fail."

Twilight sighed in concern. Flash smiled warmly, "Relax, Twilight. I've got your back. We'll ace this project. Count on it."

Twilight gulped, "That's what worries me..."

* * *

After the science class, Twilight has arrived and returned to her locker as she was searching and collecting some stuffs and books from it.

Twilight looked uneasy and worried about having new partner - Flash Sentry. She was told that he was known to be the best rockstar in high school, as well as skilled and good in sports. This makes her uneasy and uncertainty of whether he's good at science because of what she has seen and heard from school and others that they're known to be intelligent people. She is very uncertainty about trusting Flash to work with her over science project.

"Hey, Twilight," Sunset greeted warmly as she, Rarity and Shadow Dragon approached to her, startling her best friend. She asked in concern and surprise, "You okay?"

Rarity also noticed Twilight's looks as well, "Indeed, darling. Is there something bothering you?"

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Twilight asked in surprise yet uneasy, "I'm fine."

"Are you worried about Flash being your partner?" Sunset asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Isn't that obvious?" Twilight asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon scoffed a bit while crossed his arms, "It is. But come on, Twilight, aren't you a bit unfair to him. He's a good friend, you know. Plus, you haven't even started the science project, with him."

"I know that, but I'm certain that he's not a science material like someone I know of," Twilight commented, making Shadow Dragon annoyed.

"That's what bothering you?" Sunset asked amusingly before giggled, "Twilight, don't underestimate him, just because he's a rockstar. He and I were partners in most of science lab. And to be frankly, he's quite good at it."

Rarity nodded in confirmation, "I agreed with Sunset. He scored mostly C's or B's for science. It is best of you not to judge him, Twilight. He's more to him than meets the eye."

Twilight, still unconvinced and concern, said, "Somehow, I don't think I'm convinced by it."

"Twilight, come on, try to work with him for once. You may never know. He could be the partner you could be looking for," Shadow Dragon insisted playfully. He cleared his throat a bit, "I mean science partner, not lover."

"Hmm... Let me think about it," Twilight said thoughtfully before scoffed, "Not a chance."

Shadow Dragon, Sunset and Rarity groaned a bit about Twilight refused to work with Flash. She really needs to work with someone, who is not necessary to be a scientist or smartest student. Flash has arrived at the scene.

"Hey guys," Flash greeted happily. Everyone greeted back to him. He nudged Twilight from her back, "Hey, partner, ready to start science project? I'm pump for it. So what kind of project we'd be working on?"

"Uh, I haven't thought of it yet," Twilight said uneasily and nervously. Just before Flash could suggest, she cleared her throat, "Oh! Look at the time! I'd better get going! I'll let you know when I have the idea of what kind of science project we'd be doing. See ya!"

Twilight headed off at once, confusing Flash. Shadow Dragon, Sunset and Rarity groaned in annoyance by Twilight's stubbornness.

"Was something I've said?" Flash asked in confusion.

* * *

Almost four days have passed, Twilight did her best to avoid and evade Flash, to make sure that he doesn't mess up with her project or even wanted to hurt his feelings as well. Shadow Dragon, Sunset and Rarity tried their best to encourage her to talk and work with him, instead of ignoring him.

Twilight continued ignoring their advice as she has gotten herself into more problems as she struggled of finding and getting the right project to do but some students have already working on it or the experiment proved to be difficult for her to handle. She's really in pickle as she can't find the project to do.

* * *

Inside her house's basement or also known as her laboratory, Twilight was looking through some books, finding and thinking some ideas of what project she can do, without getting Flash involved. She groaned in frustration as she couldn't think of anything or even find from her computer.

Twilight hummed thoughtfully, "There must be something challenging and interesting for me to try and show the world that I can achieve it. But what?" She then looked through the computer's screen, searching for project. She gasped in surprise, "Time-Space Machine? That's a great idea! Just imagine if I built that machine to travel through time, and I even get to see what kind of future or maybe get to know the full history too!"

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous?" Flash's voice asked curiously and concern, shocking startling Twilight. She yelped in concern as she turned and found worried Flash. He chuckled uneasily, "Sorry. Your mom let me in when I told her that we're science partner. Guess I should have tell you that."

"Oh. I see." Twilight said uneasily and nervously as she pushed Flash out, "Listen, I haven't think of the idea yet. So, why don't you go home and start playing guitar until I find the right project for me-! I mean us to do!"

Annoyed by her constant lying and pushing him away, Flash groaned as he quickly slammed his right foot down, "Oh no! You're not pushing me away from our science project just because you think of me being a rockstar with no brain for four days!"

Surprised by Flash's deducing her deception, Twilight stopped and looked at him in shock, "Y-You knew?"

While crossed his arms, Flash turned and glared at Twilight, "Yes, I knew, Twilight. I am angry of how you treated your own science partner when we're supposed to work together."

Feeling shame for her treatment, Twilight sighed, "You're right, Flash. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have avoided and make excuses from working with you. I thought you're just a guy, who loved playing rock and roll music, and not very... Very..."

"Bright?" Flash asked suspiciously, making Twilight uneasy and guilty. He sighed, "Twilight, I maybe a rockstar guy, but I'm not stupid. Plus, science and math are my thing too when I was a kid. So, I expect both of us to work together on our project. Okay?"

"Okay, Flash. I'll make it up for this inconvenience treatment."

"That'd better be. As for time-space machine, I think it's bad idea because if anyone learn and may accidentally mess up with past and future, it could spell disaster and mess it up."

"Hmm... I hate to admit it. That's a good explanation. Learn from the movies?"

"That. And also, I read a novel about time machine too."

"So, what kind of project we can do? I mean I don't want us to do just some simple minded project. No offense."

"I don't mind doing challenging, but safety is important too, you know. You can never tell what kind of danger you may get yourself into."

"That's a very good explanation too. So, what is the safest project we can do? At least, something challenging for us to do?"

Flash hummed thoughtfully as he leaned against the desk while his right hand extended to stand on it. Unfortunately, his hand slipped and tripped the apple down hard. Both him and Twilight looked at the apple fall on the ground hard. They both looked at each other.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Gravity Project?" Flash asked curiously.

Twilight nodded, "Exactly. Wow. You're good at this."

"Nah. I scored at least C's and B's," Flash commented calmly.

* * *

With their project chosen, both Twilight and Flash began working on it, building and inventing a machine that could generate and control the gravity. Unlike before, both of them are studying and working together on how to make the machine work, as well as testing some trials on it.

Other than working on their science project, both Twilight and Flash often hang out with their friends and chatted happily of other interests such as books, movies and their relationship with their lovers.

* * *

After a week passed, most of the students have worked and completed their science project. They brought their projects to school for Dr. Whooves to inspect and graded them. He hummed thoughtfully while inspecting and analyzing the projects. Most of them were impressive while others weren't.

Dr. Whooves checked on both Sunset-Shadow Dragon's Science Project, which revealed to be a soda volcano, which sprouted out some soad. He hummed amusingly, "Impressive. A simple but effective classic project. Brings me back of my old memories."

Approached both Rarity and Derpy, Dr. Whooves checked on their project - a solar system. He hummed calmly, "Well done. Good to see someone have time to make a solar system." He then noticed a muffin near to Earth, "Though I am not certain of why there is a muffin near to our planet?"

"She insisted," Rarity pointed at Derpy, "She's very persuasive with muffin."

Derpy smiled, "I loved muffin." She then showed muffin to Dr. Whooves, "Want muffin?"

Dr. Whooves chuckled uneasily as he took a muffin for him to eat it. He then approached and checked on Twilight and Flash's science project, which revealed to be a weighing machine with buttons and lever, and has fruits on top its platform.

"That's interesting," Dr. Whooves said curiously, "So, what is this?"

Twilight and Flash looked at each other as they smiled warmly and confidently. Both of them pulled the lever down, causing the weighing machine to shake and levitating couple of fuits in midair. This shocked and surprised everyone else.

"Spectacular! Artificial Gravity Project! Now, this is indeed science!" Dr. Whooves exclaimed happily as he wrote down on his pad, "A Plus for effort! Well done!"

Twilight and Flash gave each other a high-five. Everyone cheered and gave the applause to them making the best science project.

Sunset gave a wink to Twilight, "Told you that he's good."

Twilight nodded, "Agreed." She turned and looked at Flash, "Thanks for helping me out, Flash. And very sorry for judging you harshly."

Flash smiled warmly as he patted Twilight's shoulder, "No worries. Try not to judge people until you get to know more about him. Plus, we're friends."

"Yeah. Lesson learned. Think you can help me something?" Twilight asked, making Flash turned and looked at her. She asked, "Think you can teach me about playing guitar?"

Flash chuckled, "Sure, no problem, partner."

Sunset whistled, "Looks like Twilight's hooking up with Flash. Just hope they became the thing."

Shadow Dragon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Very funny, Sunset. Very funny..."

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**

Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle

Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry

 **Minor Casts:**

Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon

Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer

Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Derpy

Peter New: Dr. Whooves

 **Author's Notes:**

This story is inspired by _**Queen of the Club Shorts**_ for seeing Twilight and Flash in science club. This gave me the idea of pairing them as partners and working together on project.


	16. S2E3: Closure

**Season 2 Episode 3: Closure**

 _"According to the Magical Detector, the geode has been located - somewhere at Vancouver, Canada. You've been selected for the mission."_ Shorty's voice reported through the com-link, _"And here's the oddest thing, the geode is somewhere in some kind of pear farm, owned by someone called 'Grand Pear'. Possibly, the owner of the farm. Hopefully, he's quite cooperative to handover the geode to you."_

"Got it. Thanks for the tip, Shorty," Saber said calmly and firmly to his com-link on his right ear as he and Applejack have exited out of the airport.

Shorty's voice sighed, _"You know it would be easy if you can use the gunship to get there."_

"And get some unwanted attention, professor? Don't think so. Maul or the Dark Terrorists are out there, waiting to strike and take over this world, you know."

 _"Reports confirmed that he and Demon Generals are still at war with each other. Probably hating each other's guts for being better successor to Dark Curse. I highly doubt that they would be aware of the situation, you know."_

"You know what they say, Shorty. You can never know," Saber said calmly.

 _"True, I suppose. I hope you're not going alone on this mission,"_ Shorty's voice said firmly yet concern, _"You're gonna need some help for this one."_

"Already have one. Don't worry, I go this." Saber said calmly while patted Applejack's shoulder. Turning off his com-link, he turned to Applejack, "Thanks for following me, AJ."

Applejack nodded a bit, "Sure, no problem. I'm kinda surprise that you pick me, not Sunset or Twilight. I mean they're the expert on the magic, not me."

Saber smiled calmly, "True. But you are magical expert too, you know. Plus. I do need someone to help me get some talk with Grand Pear."

Applejack hummed in concern, "I'm not sure that I'm the right girl for this job, partner. What makes you think of that?"

"One thing I know about him, he's related to you," Saber said calmly and confidently, "Or should I say, your maternal grandfather?"

Applejack gasped, "Huh?! H-How did-! What?!"

The taxi arrived at the airport's entrance. Both Saber and Applejack boarded inside the car. It drove off at once, per his instruction to Pear Farm now. They both continued their discussion.

"How did you know about Grand Pear being my grandfather?" Applejack asked in surprise, "I mean the only person who knows about this is mine, Rarity, Twilight and her family."

Saber smiled amusingly, "I'm a detective. Remember, Applejack?" Applejack blushed a bit in embarrassment. He continued, "Since he's your grandfather, I thought it would be great for you to talk with him and let us find the geode."

Applejack hummed in concern with sad looks, "If only that is easy."

"Huh? What's up?"

"Truthfully, I'd never meet or see him before in my life. In fact, Granny Smith told me that Grand Pear got mad and disown my mom when she got married to my pops. And it's very hurtful to talk about it for both my ma and Granny Smith. So, I didn't want to ask more or even suggesting about visiting Grand Pear."

"I see. I forgot that one. Apples and Pears were rivals and competitors over whose fruit the best in fruit competition. They'd be mad to find out about one of them married to another. Can't imagine of that one."

"You have no idea. I don't think that it might not work if Grand Pear sees me or even I mention me being his granddaughter to him."

"True. But if Shorty's detector confirmed that location, we need to get that geode. We both know how dangerous it can be in someone's hands. I hated to imagine if it's on your grandfather's."

"I know what you mean. So, what is the plan?" Applejack asked in concern.

Saber hummed calmly, "Well, the only thing we can do is to tell him that we're some kind of contractor or apprentice wanted to learn more about the fruit."

"You mean lie to him?" Applejack asked in disbelief. She groaned a bit, "T-That's not right. I can't do that especially not to my grandfather."

"I know, Applejack. But we need to get the geode before someone could get hurt," Saber said firmly and calmly, "So, we have to lie and twist the words for us to get inside. I doubt that he'd be able to figure out of who you are. Remember, you'd never see him before, so I believed that he doesn't know you."

"I don't know..." Applejack said in concern and uncertainty.

Saber patted Applejack's back, "Hey, come on, AJ. One little white lie wouldn't hurt him. Right?"

Still not unconvinced and disliked the idea, Applejack sighed reluctantly, "Fine. As long we don't get him involved of anything especially magic, he hasn't seen what's been happening at Canterlot Town."

Saber winked at Applejack, "No worry, kiddo. It'll be fine. Count on it."

* * *

After three hours of driving, the taxi has arrived at the Pear Farm. Both Saber and Applejack got out from the taxi before paying the driver. They both turned and looked at the hallway of pear field. Both of them were surprised and impressed by how beautiful and healthy the trees are.

As they both continued walking and passing by the field, they come across and greeted couple of Pear Family members. Saber smiled and greeted warmly and calmly to them. To Applejack, she felt awkward and uneasy to wave at them due to her first time to come and visit her maternal family.

Eventually, Applejack and Saber have arrived at the well-decorated traditional farm house. They found an old man in light amber colored with white and light gray hair with grayish gamboge highlights in his 70' worn a patterned shirt with collar, greenish scarf around his neck and blue jean was sitting on his rocking chair. He was playing his guitar while humming calmly and softly.

To Applejack's shock and surprise, she recognize the melody well. This almost brought tears to her eyes.

After playing the music, the old man opened his eyes and noticed the visitor standing before him. He yelped in surprise, "Oh! Hello there! Sorry, didn't see you there."

"It's okay, sir. We didn't want to bother you when you're playing the music," Saber apologized calmly and firmly.

The old man chuckled a bit, "Much obliged, young man. That song belongs to my sweet little girl - Pear Butter. She was one of the best kids I could ask for..." His remark shocked and surprised Applejack. He cleared his throat as he approached while raising his hand to Saber and Applejack, "Where are my manners, silly old me? My name is Grand Pear, owner and landlord of this land. And you are?"

"Saber." Saber greeted back while shaking Grand Pear's. He turned and looked at Applejack while looking and speaking nervously and awkwardly, "And this is, uh, my girlfriend - Buttercup."

"Huh? What?!" Applejack asked in shock. Saber cleared his throat a bit. She yelped before blushed nervously yet awkwardly. She cleared her throat as she shook her estrange grandfather's hand, "Sorry. Yeah, I'm Buttercup - Saber's girlfriend."

Grand Pear chuckled a bit, "Don't be nervous, missy, I'm just a harmless nice old man. Buttercup, huh? I've heard that name from somewhere before."

Applejack looked uneasy and worried and before she could speak. Saber spoke up, "I'm pretty sure that lots of people like to use that name."

"True enough," Grand Pear said calmly, "So, what can I do for you both?"

Applejack was nervous to speak, "Well, I-!"

Saber spoke up, "We were hoping that you could help us something."

"Really? What can I do for you?" Grand Pear asked calmly and humbly, "I'm happy to help you out."

Saber smiled, "That'd be great. We're here for documenting about you and your Pear Farm. We were told that your fruit are the best in the world, better than the Apples."

Grand Pear scoffed a bit, "That is not true, young man. Truthfully, I believed that Apples are almost same as the Pears."

"Really?" Applejack said in surprise.

"Yes. Sadly, I regret that I'd never get that chance because of my pride and selfishness," Grand Pear said regretfully. He sighed, "I don't think I'd like to talk about that. It's unbearable of what happen from that time."

Applejack looked guilty and shame to say, "I... I'm sorry to hear that, Grand Pear."

"Well then, I'd be happy to help you with documents about Pear Family," Grand Pear said happily and warmly, "How about we start with the history? And then, we can start with how to grow and take care of good healthy pear especially using them for bakery and drinks. And of course, I'd be happy to share you with my secret. It would be great."

"Uh, sure..." Applejack said uneasily yet touched, "Thanks."

Grand Pear got up as he approached and entered his house. Both Saber and Applejack followed him from behind.

"If we can tried to smooth with him, he might lead us to the geode," Saber said calmly.

Applejack looked uneasy and worried, "This feels wrong. Saber, I don't like lying to him especially taking advantage of him, just to get the geode."

"I know, AJ, but if we just leave him to Grand Pear, there's no telling what kind of harm he might put himself and his family into." Saber said seriously, "We have to get it before it's too late."

Still hated lying, Applejack sighed in defeat, "Alright, let's do this."

* * *

Saber and Applejack followed after Grand Pear as he introduced his Pear Family's Foundation and History behind the pears. He even showed his family photos especially having Pear Butter when she was a kid till college students. Looking at pictures especially the one with Grand Pear and Pear Butter smiling over the birthday cake shocked and surprised yet brought tears to Applejack.

Eventually, Grand Pear showed and taught Saber and Applejack about how he and his family watered and grew the pear trees. He even shown them about how they cooked and baked with the pears. He even let them trying and eating them a lot. He also showed them of what his family do other than just dealing with pears such as having picnic, family outing, riding horses, playing music and so on. And at the same time, he even talked about how he and Pear Butter enjoyed it.

Every time Grand Pear talked about him and Pear Butter do, Applejack was touched yet sad by the story as she started to doubt she could lie to him anymore.

* * *

Grand Pear decided to take Saber and Applejack to a tree house in the middle of the field. He claimed that he has a something to show to them. They finally get to see and get the geode. While Saber is getting excited yet calm, Applejack is uneasy and worried about it. During their walk, they both have their secret chats.

"Saber, I don't think I could keep up with this," Applejack said in concern.

Saber shushed at Applejack, "Hang in there, AJ. We're almost there. Once we know where it is, then we get it out of here."

"T-This is wrong. We can't just do this to him especially he's my grandfather."

"I know but we have to get the geode before it could hurt or he could hurt others. We have to do this. After this, by morning, we get out of here."

Applejack looked upset about it, "I guess so..."

Upon arriving at the tree house, Grand Pear climbed up to the clubhouse as he was searching and looking for something. After finding it, he climbed down from the clubhouse. He then showed lighter greenish geode with wind symbol. This surprised Saber and Applejack.

"Here it is. My precious stone," Grand Pear explained humbly. He sighed, "I found it from three days ago when something hit inside the clubhouse. I wasn't sure what it was but when I touch it, I saw her. I saw Pear Butter and her children and even the Apples standing besides me. I have been there with them for my whole life. It was a like dream, where I truly belong to. It was happy time."

"Grand Pear..." Applejack said in surprise.

Grand Pear sighed, "Truthfully, I didn't get the chance. I was so angry and selfish to understand and accept my daughter's decision to stay with the Apples. If only I could see her or the children, I want to tell how sorry I really was and really want to be there for them, If they could give me the chance."

Saber sighed, "I'm sorry to hear this. Maybe that-!"

"Enough." Applejack protested, shocking Saber but Grand Pear remained still. She sighed, "I can't do this anymore. Grand Pear... There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you the truth."

"You're Applejack, right?" Grand Pear asked calmly, shocking Saber and Applejack.

"Huh?! You knew?!" Saber and Applejack asked in shock.

Grand Pear turned and looked at Applejack. He chuckled a bit, "Yes. The moment I saw your eyes, I already know that you're Applejack. You have your mother's eyes. And of course, I know one person use that 'Buttercup'. That was the nickname that your father gave to her."

Applejack looked guilty and shame, "Grand Pear, I am really sorry. I shouldn't have lie to you. I should have told you the truth about who I really am and why we were here."

"Please, don't blame her, Grand Pear. It was me. I make her to tell a lie to get the geode," Saber defended Applejack.

"I don't blame you two for this. I mean, why would you want to talk to her estrange grandfather after he disown his own daughter. He was nothing but cruel and selfish man, who doesn't deserve happiness," Grand Pear said in guilty with tears. He sighed, "I don't deserve it."

"You're wrong," Applejack protested, shocking Grand Pear. She continued, "Sure you were upset over mom's decision, but you only thought what is best for her because you didn't trust the Apples. But the Apples treat her well especially my pops really love her so much and takes care of her and us so much. In fact, my mother would be happy if you would, at least, come and visit us for once."

"Do you mean that much?" Grand Pear asked.

Saber smiled, "Trust us, Grand Pear. They would love having you around to be part of their family if you could visit them."

Applejack held her hand out, "Please, Grandpa Grand Pear, I already know how much you missed and loved my mom. Now, I would like you to get to know more about me and family."

After some thinking over Applejack's offer, Grand Pear sighed calmly as he took out the geode as he passed it to Saber, "Well, no point to keep dreaming about what could have been." He turned to Applejack, "You are right, Applejack. It is time that I stop feeling sorry for myself. I would like to get to know more about my grandchildren."

Applejack couldn't help but smiled happily as she hugged Grand Pear, "Thank you, Grandpa."

Grand Pear sighed, "No, thank you."

"Hate to ruin this moment," Saber said in concern while pointed to the front, "Did you guys know about the twister?"

Grand Pear and Applejack looked up ahead, where they found a large twister is heading towards him and his home.

"Not again!" Grand Pear exclaimed in concern and fear. He continued, "I don't understand the weather report said that there shouldn't be twister in this area for three days. But why? Why now?"

Suspicious when looking at the geode, Saber hummed, "I think I know. This geode may have been given you the dream you wanted but the side-effect for living in there is to destroy the present now, so that you can continue dreaming."

"How can we stop it?" Applejack asked in concern.

Holding tight on his geode, Saber sighed, "I hope I'm right. Take cover!"

Applejack held her grandfather tight as they hide behind the stone. Saber Dragoon stood before the twister. He armed with his Twin Dragoon Sabers while placing the geode on his weapons. It glowed brightly, causing his weapons to glow as well.

Saber took a deep breathe while positioned himself for the battle. As the twister was getting close to the Pear Farm, he gave the loud battle cry as he unleashed and launched powerful Wind Storm in dragon form. It charged and struck down the twister into nothingness. The clouds returned to normal in night time. This shocked and surprised Grand Pear and Applejack.

"It work!" Applejack exclaimed happily.

Grand Pear whistled, "That's some magic. Does this happen to you and your home a lot?"

Applejack laughed a bit, "You have no idea."

"That takes care of it," Saber said calmly as he sheathed his sabers. He turned to Grand Pear, "Sorry for the cause of problems and lies, Grand Pear. We never meant to bring troubles."

"It's no problem. I'm glad that you stop this problem and bring my granddaughter to see me. I am happy," Grand Pear said calmly. He smirked, "Now be honest with me. Were you two really couples or just make it up? I can't tell of that but I do know that she likes you a lot, young man."

Saber and Applejack blushed in red as they protested, "What?! No! This is mistaken! Just a lie! She's not my girlfriend! Come on! Saber's my friend only! We're just friends!"

Grand Pear chuckled amusingly, "Well now, it's getting late. Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Applejack smiled, We'd be happy, Grand Pear."

Saber chuckled playfully, "Yeah. No kidding. We're so hungry."

While they're laughing happily and warmly; Grand Pear, Saber and Applejack headed back to Pear Farm House for their dinner and also get to know each other as well.

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts :**

Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon

Ashleigh Ball: Applejack

William Shatner: Grand Pear

 **Minor Casts:**

Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking


	17. S2E4: Everybody Loved Panda

**Season 2 Episode 4: Everybody Loved Panda**

At Sweet Apple Acre, Cutie Mark Crusaders including Nyx and Jade were inside the tree house as they were discussing and chatting of what they can do with their next activity. They were all looking at the chart of fun they can do.

"Okay, CMC, got any bright ideas of what we can do now?" Apple Bloom asked happily.

"How about we try do the skateboarding?" Scootaloo suggested, "We can do that from the skateboard park. It'll be awesome and fun too!"

"Uh, no, Scootaloo. We did that last week. And Uncle Kicker and Rainbow Dash weren't thrill to see us playing the skateboard without safety equipment," Jade protested, making her friends to sigh in annoyance. She gasped in realization, "Hey, how about we follow and try to get some pictures of what those teenagers doing especially the embarrassment photos?"

"That's a terrible idea, Jade. Don't you remember the last time we did that? We cyberbully a lot of people and even Sunset because of our sisters didn't get to spend time with us, That wasn't very good of us." Sweetie Belle said in guilt tone, making the rest groaned shamefully. She sighed, "How about building some Mecha Armor Suits? I heard they're the best."

"No way, Sweetie Belle, we can't go through that again. Last time, we tried to help Lance fix his Mecha Armor Suit, we sort of broke them a lot," Nyx said in disappointment, making everyone sighed in annoyance. She shrugged, "It doesn't look like we have some good ideas. Anything we tried, we make things worst."

Apple Bloom sighed, "Yeah. Doing something fun is a lot harder than we thought. Our sisters and their friends got fun for being superheroes for whole time. Wish we could be like them."

"Yeah... No kidding. I am so jealous. Worst..." Cutie Mark Crusaders commented dryly and disappointingly.

The arrogant voice groaned angrily, _"When I get the hands on you, you're gonna wish that you stay in the cage, panda!"_

The shouts shocked and surprised Cutie Mark Crusaders to take a peek outside of Sweet Apple Acre's fences. They found Tech was looking around of his surroundings. He was grunting and grumbling angrily and annoyingly about 'the panda'. He then headed to the north. This makes the Cutie Mark Crusaders intrigued and interesting of it.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" Apple Bloom asked playfully.

Most of Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded happily, Jade scoffed, "Pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"CMC is on 'Rescue Panda'!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly and happily.

"One question," Sweetie Belle asked calmly, "How are we gonna find a panda?! I mean does anyone have ever see a panda before? I sure I hadn't."

"It's just a bear. How difficult to find the little guy?" Scootaloo commented.

"Uh, no. Panda is not really brown bear. It's a black-white big bear," Jade explained. Scootaloo looked at her. She sighed, "I came from Hong Kong, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry," Scootaloo apologized.

"Well, better hope that we don't get mix up with raccoon and red panda," Nyx commented dryly.

"So, where do we start?" Apple Bloom asked.

Heard some rustling noise, Nyx looked outside of the window as she found bushes was rustling, "There!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders climbed down from the tree house. They approached to the bushes, where they moved it in two. They found a small panda cub, who was whining softly and fearfully. They all awed happily when looking at the panda.

"Aw. That is so cute," Sweetie Belle commented as she picked a small panda cub up. She awed, "So, this is panda? She's not just cute. She's very cute!"

"Look! Her name tag," Jade suggested as she read the collar tag, "It's in Chinese. Her name is 'Penny Ling'. Owner: Master Zhao Long? Where have I heard that name before?"

Nyx hummed thoughtfully, "Me too..."

"Well, if she has the owner, then we get her back to her owner," Apple Bloom said firmly, "Any idea where to find him or her?"

Jade read before commented, "Wow. It's in the mall! Should be easy."

"That's one thing I don't get. Why would those thugs want the panda?" Nyx asked in concern.

Scootaloo shrugged, "No idea. But gotta move and find her owner before we get caught by them."

"She's right. Let's move it," Apple Bloom said firmly.

While Sweetie Belle was holding Penny Ling on her hands, Cutie Mark Crusaders came out from the backyard's door. To their shock and concerns, they found Dark Enforcers stood before them.

"Well, hello there, I believe that is my panda," DJ Red said amusingly.

"So, be good little kids, hand it over now," Shades said seriously.

"Why do you want this panda? She's just a baby!" Sweetie Belle shouted angrily.

"Like we ever tell you," Tech said sinisterly.

"That's because that panda is a Kung Fu Master," Clumsy Rat answered, causing his colleague groaned in annoyance. He looked confuse to ask, "What?"

"Really? This Panda can fight in Kung Fu Style?" Scootaloo asked in surprise, "You're kidding?"

"No, we don't. Now hand it over or else." Black Tiger snarled as he positioned himself in fighting stance. He snarled, "Hungry wolf pounced on five little lambs, so he can take its fresh meat for-!"

And just before anyone could do anything, Penny gave a loud roar as she jumped off from Sweetie Belle's hands. She gave some fierce thrust of punches and swift kicks at them, knocking them out at ease. She landed on Sweetie Belle's grip. The action shocked Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I did not see that coming," Jade commented in surprise.

"Now we know why they want panda. Let's make the run for it!" Apple Bloom exclaimed in concern. She noticed Dark Enforcers groaned as they slowly recovered. She yelped, "RUN!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded in agreement. They all ran off at once. Noticed them running, Dark Enforcers gave chase after them at once.

* * *

After barely escaping the Dark Enforcers, Cutie Mark Crusaders ran as fast as they can while holding tight on the panda cub. Arriving at the alley, they all then hid inside the trash compactor. Dark Enforcers have arrived at the scene. They found nothing. So, they split their forces up, leaving Clumsy Rat behind.

Apple Bloom: _Everybody loves Kung Fu Panda,_

 _She's one super cute and cuddly panda_

 _But she's really one tough fighting panda_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _(Tough fighting panda)_

While Clumsy was about to have a smoke, Penny Ling emerged and gave a powerful Karate Chop on his head, knocking him out. Cutie Mark Crusaders emerged out from the compactor. And unfortunately for them, Dark Enforcers have returned and chased after them. The little girls all ran off at once.

Scootaloo: _So, you don't wanna mess with her_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _(Don't mess with her)_

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders arrived and entered the toy shop. They searched and looked around of their surroundings, trying to find a place to hide. They eventually come across to the pyramids of stuffed animals. Sweetie Belle passionately held and hugged Penny Ling as she and her friends jumped into it for hiding.

Sweetie Belle: _She's the cutest animal I ever seen,_

 _I really wanna hug her!_

Spotting where they were heading, Dark Enforcers have arrived and entered the toy shop. They looked around of their surroundings, searching for them. Realizing where they were hiding, they charged and jumped into the pile of stuffed animals. Eventually, there was some fighting within there as Dark Enforcers got defeated and thrown off to the cupboards of toys.

Cutie Mark Crusaders emerged out from the pile. They all cheered happily and wildly while giving each other a high-five. Even Penny Ling did the same thing. They all then ran off at once. Dark Enforcers recovered and chased after them at once.

Jade: _She's got some serious moves,_

 _I could learn some of them._

 _Who knows? She could be my master._

Nyx: _We can't just let her do it alone_

 _Not only do we have to fight,_

 _But we have got to win._

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders ran down to the park as they continued running away from Dark Enforcers, who are not far from behind of them.

And so, they tried their best to hide from them. Sweetie Belle holding Penny Ling pretending to be statues spilling water out, Apple Bloom was pretending drawing on board, Scootaloo was cheering out loud for skateboarders, Nyx and Jade were playing see-saw.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Everybody loves Kung Fu Panda,_

 _She's one super cute and cuddly panda_

 _But she's really one tough fighting panda_

 _(Tough fighting panda)_

Unfortunately, Dark Enforcers managed to locate them. Black Tiger snarled and glared at Jade and Nyx on see-saw. DJ Red and Clumsy Rat surrounded Sweetie Belle and Penny Ling on the water fountain. Tech was about to ambush Scootaloo. Shades was standing besides Apple Bloom.

Sensing her friends in danger, Penny Ling reacted by attacking them head on with her Kung Fu Style, defeating and knocking them out. They all then ran off at once.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _So, you don't wanna mess with her_

 _(Don't mess with her)_

* * *

Managed to slip passed the thugs, Cutie Mark Crusaders have arrived at the cafe as they're taking a break from running. They were exhausted and tired. While drinking their drinks, Penny Ling performed some Kung Fu moves, which impressed and amazed them to like her move style. Eventually, her performance gotten the attention of people.

Nyx: _She's so natural,_

 _She's the Master of Kung Fu_

Jade: _Maybe she learn from her owner!_

While everyone was cheering and applauding for Penny Ling's performance, Dark Enfoercers have arrived at the scene. They were about to capture the panda and Cutie Mark Crusaders. Luckily, the spectators blocked and shooed the thugs, giving Cutie Mark Crusaders and Penny Ling the chance to escape.

Apple Bloom: _Who knows how far it goes?_

Sweetie Belle: _Gotta keep on moving and running,_

Scootaloo: _Till we find and give her to owner_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _But, sometimes we've got to go_

 _Go on and be our own hero._

* * *

Cutie Mark Crusaders managed to arrive and enter the mall while still trying to escape Dark Enforcers, who are right behind them. Cutie Mark Crusaders split up and went to different shops, making the thugs to split up and chase after them. All of them moved in and out, and even running to another shop, everywhere!

Apple Bloom: _Everybody loves Kung Fu Panda,_

 _She's one super cute and cuddly panda_

 _But she's really one tough fighting panda_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _(Tough fighting panda)_

Eventually, Cutie Mark Crusaders ended up in the middle of shopping lot. Dark Enforcers surrounded and trapped them. And just before they could do anything, Penny Ling jumped and kicked at their faces. Cutie Mark Crusaders ran off at once.

Scootaloo: _So, you don't wanna mess with her_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _(Don't mess with her)_

As Cutie Mark Crusaders were running for their lives while protecting Penny Ling, they unintentionally passed Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. Dark Enforces have passed them as well. Seeing them running around, has shocked and alerted the heroes.

Sweetie Belle: _She's the cutest animal I ever seen,_

 _I really wanna hug her!_

However, as Cutie Mark Crusaders kept on running for their lives, they have reached to the dead end. They were surrounded and trapped by Dark Enforcers, who were prepared to capture them alive.

Luckily, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have arrived at the scene as they quickly and swiftly defeated the thugs at ease. They approached and checked on the younger ones if they were alright. Cutie Mark Crusaders explained of why they were chased by the thugs while trying to find the owner of Penny Ling. This shocked and amazed Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force.

Jade: _She's got some serious moves,_

 _I could learn some of them._

 _Who knows? She could be my master._

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force took and led Cutie Mark Crusaders to the Kung Fu Studio, where they met up with the owner, whose name is Master Zhao Long. The Kung Fu Master exclaimed happily while holding and hugging Penny Ling as he was happy to see her alive and alright.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force patted Cutie Mark Crusaders, and even commented to them for doing job well done. Master Zhao Long claimed that he wanted to reward them for helping returning Penny Ling to him.

Nyx: _We can't just let her do it alone_

 _Not only do we have to fight,_

 _But we have got to win._

* * *

Inside the martial art studio, Cutie Mark Crusaders and the rest of their friends were learning and performing the martial art skills under the tutelage of Master Zhao Long. Penny Ling also joined the fun, making Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered and laughed happily and heartily for helping her out, and have a good adventure as well.

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _Everybody loves Kung Fu Panda (Kung Fu Panda),_

 _She's one super cute and cuddly panda_

 _But she's really one tough fighting panda_

 _(Tough fighting panda)_

 _So, you don't wanna mess with her_

 _(Don't mess with her)_

 _END..._

 _Review and Suggest..._

 **Main Casts:**

Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom

Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle

Madeline Peters: Scootaloo

Kira Tozer: Nyx

Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure

Jocelyne Loewen: Penny Ling

 **Minor Casts:**

Danny Cocksey: Tech

Adam Baldwin: DJ Red

Clancy Brown: Clumsy Rat

James Sie: Shades

John DiMaggio: Black Tiger


End file.
